First Impressions
by a-rara-fan
Summary: It's Cara's first week at work and she tries to make a good first impression, but what could possibly happen on her first day? it's going to be a day still will never forget...
1. Chapter 1

Cara starred at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe what she had done today, she knew she was defiantly going to get the sack.

'What am I going to do about this?' 'I've messed up big time' she thought. This was a new beginning to her life and she had ruined her chances already. She looks down at her scrubs top, a combination of her own blood and patient blood, she touches her nose lightly and winces.

She had all sorts of thoughts running through her head. What on earth was going to happen...was the big question...?

"I've fucked up big time" she says as she rests her head against the cool wall and begins to cry to herself.

* * *

Suddenly the door of the Locker Room opens, she wipes the tears away and tries to act 'professional' as she has already caused enough trouble today. She wants to show the AAU Team what she's really made of, that's if...she doesn't get the sack...!

Its Raf, Cara doesn't make eye contact with him at all because she knows he's already annoyed with her.

She doesn't say a single word. She watches him as he goes to his locker. She can tell he is annoyed by his actions and the way he looked at her when she quickly glanced over at him, Raf is not best impressed with her at all.

The petite Nurse grabs her things and slams her locker door making herself known to the tall registrar who has his back to her, she leaves the locker room and goes to the staff showers.

Thoughts' keep racing through her mind about what everyone's impression of her is now, after all it was only her first week at the hospital. She was the wards newbie, wanting to impress them with the skills she had as a Nurse, but after today, god knows what they thought of her.

* * *

Once in the staff shower room she, chucks her bags down and pulls the dirty scrub top off, she looks herself in the mirror once again and cries. She hates being the newbie and she suddenly wishes had stayed at Saint James'.

'This is it' she thought. I've blown my chances here big time. Whatever was she going to be able to do to become the lovely, bubbly Nurse again just like she was at Saint James' because she certainly new no one on AAU thought that about her after today...especially Raf. She thought she had been making new friends such as Raf and Fletch and she was becoming quiet close with Morven too. But she had blown it all, just after today...

She quickly looks at her phone before loosing her patients and throwing her phone at the mirror, the mirror smashed, her phone cracked and Cara broke down. She slipped down the wall and pulls her knees up to her cheat and cries hard.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" she mumbles to herself through the tears. Whilst she was crying Morven walks in and doesn't really pay much attention to her at all. Although, she did happen to notice the cracked mirror and Cara's phone lying on the cold tile floor.

Cara looks up at Morven and wipes away her tears. She hears Morven mumble something to herself but Cara brushes it off as she knows its probably a judgmental comment, Cara grabs her things and gets changed once off the floor. She wonders to herself how drunk she can get herself tonight just to drown her sorrows.

* * *

She grabs her bags and picks up her phone. She heads for Albies. Thankfully, she doesn't meet any of the AAU Team on her way out of the Hospital, which is a good thing saving her the embarrassment of todays mess.

* * *

Cara walks into Albies, she sees her boss sitting the in corner but she doesn't make eye contact with them. "Large vodka" Cara orders as she leans against the bar and rubs her face. She sits on a bar stool with her back to her boss, recalling all that had happened today. Her nose was still sore, as she touches it again and winces in pain. She drinks her large vodka rather quickly and soon asks for another, She looks at her hand she can see bruises forming, from where she was grabbed by the out of control patient which she sort of riled earlier today.

She thought to herself 'Today was just a mistake right? Everyone makes mistakes.' But she knew today wasn't just a mistake it was leaving her career on the line...

She was going to have too face the embarrassment of walking onto AAU tomorrow morning facing those 5 faces; Raf, Fletch, Arthur, Morven and worst of all Serena!

She hears laughter coming from behind her, she tries to drown out the laughter of Raf, Morven, Serena, Arthur and Fletch as she knows their probably laughing about her big cock up today.

"Just the same again please" she says drunkly to the bartender trying to ignore all the noise coming from them.

The bartender gives her a funny look, he doesn't know weather to say 'Don't you think you've had enough?' As it was Caras 4th large Vodka of the night. She was so tempted to look round at them all, but she didn't want to, as she knew they would either laugh even more or talk about what had happened today.

The bar tender gives her another drink and she downs it in seconds before drunkly standing up and grabbing her hand bag. Cara walks past the AAU team and out of the pub, she staggers a little out onto the pavement.

* * *

Leaving the pub she gets laughed at...well at least she thinks its her their all laughing at. It is ever so clear she is very drunk, she can hardly walk in a straight line with the heals she has on. She calls for a Taxi to take her home. Cara waits in the freezing cold with all but a denim jacket on that doesn't keep her very warm. She gets shivers down her spine, while she waits...on her own.

She hears something from behind her, she quickly turns but nothing is behind her, the street is creepishly quiet and its oddly foggy.

All she can see is car head lights driving past and the lit up hospital just in the distance. As she stood waiting the fog was getting heavier and she could barely see a thing...which wasn't really a good thing as she was extremely drunk.

Suddenly a hand covers Cara's mouth and pulls her away from the side of the road, Cara instantly tries to scream and fight back.

Cara has no idea who it is. She screams as loud as she can, but no one hears her. All of a sudden she finds herself lying on the pavement still a hand covering her mouth. She's kicking and screaming as the hand grips even tighter around her mouth.

Her eyes fill with fear and Tears, her heart is racing and she is trying to fight back up the hooded stranger is to strong for her, she can see something in his pocket.

Her heart is pounding like mad. She starts to become clammy. She doesn't know what to do as no one can hear her. She stares at the strangers pocket, thoughts running through her head of what is in his pocket. The hooded stranger can see Cara is scared but she has no one...its dark, cold and the heavy fog is heavier than ever and Cara Martinez...she has no one to come and help her fight this stranger off her.

She can hardly breathe now, and with her last burst if energy she thrashes about and knees the hooded stranger in the balls, Cara's moment comes and she pushes him off her and tries to get up but he grabs her ankle and pulls her back. Her chin hits off the hard pavement and suddenly he feels three hard strikes one in her back and two in her stomach...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews we hope you like this next chapter and a few questions are answered.**

 **please read and review xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

The hooded stranger rises from the floor and Cara feels a forth and final strike to her thigh, he runs off into the darkness. Cara rolls over and the pain hits her like a tone of bricks, she rolls to her side and puts her hand on her stomach, she moves her hand from her stomach and looks at her hand its covered in blood... Her blood.

"Please someone help me" she cries out in pain, as she touches her thigh and winces in pain. As she says that the AAU lot come out of Albies. Cara is positioned just beside Albies lying on the pavement. Although its dark and cold and the fog is heavy she is still quiet noticeable lying on the ground, even if she is only tiny.

Her world starts to spin, she can see her blood pooling on the pavement, her head I throbbing and her eye sight is blurring, "Someone... Please" she says in a tiny voice, unfortunately the AAU team head in the other direction. Leaving poor Cara on the pavement bleeding to death.

* * *

"Good night wasn't it?" Fletch says to them all. Arthur, Morven, Fletch and Serena all order a Taxi home.

"Aren't you coming with us Raf?" they all say in unison.

"I have to head back to the hospital, I forgot something in my " he says. Cara can just about hear them.

She cries out one more time "help, please someone help me" and soon her words start to drift off... Her words become slurred and she is freezing, her body temperature is dropping drastically, her breathing becomes shallow but there's still signs of life.

She still has a pulse, her heart has stopped racing like it was before. Still no one is nearby her. Her eyes are rolling in her head she can barely keep them open.

Her beautiful skin tone is now turning a grey colour and she doesn't look like Cara Martinez anymore, more like something you would find in a mortuary.

Was anyone ever going to find her?

She can feel herself drifting off but she needs to stay with it. "Someone...help me pppplease" she said in a faint voice...they were her last words...she was out of it. Lying on the pavement, out cold, in such pain was Cara.

Her blood seemed to flow freely our onto the pavement, Cara's heart rate is dangerously slow now and she needs urgent medical assistance.

* * *

Its cold and dark and no one seems to be nearby. The fog gets heavier and heavier, Caras tiny body is just about noticeable. If only the AAU Team had heard her, but then again would they have helped her after all the trouble she caused today?

Serena, Fletch, Morven and Arthur all get in the Taxi and Raf begins a slow walk back to the hospital. He is now walking in the direction of Cara, he looks down at the floor and sees a phone Raf picks it up with his sleeve and has a look at it, he can instantly see its Cara's. He rolls his eyes and puts it in his pocket "Silly Nurse forgot her phone" he mutters to himself

But does Raf even realise that Nurse Martinez is only a few steps away from her phone that was lying on the ground? Raf continues to walk slowly down the pavement as its very foggy and hard to see.

He stops dead in his tracks, he can just about make out a small arm, he looks around him to see if its the AAU team or even the x-ray team playing a prank on him, Raf goes in for a closer look.

His heart really does start to poud when he sees that it is...Nurse Martinez. He kneels down beside her to see the blood on the pavement oozing out of her. He doesn't know what to do...! He starts to panic...after all she was a colleague and he couldn't just leave her lying there.

"Nurse Martinez?... Nurse Martinez... Cara!" He says as he shakes her shoulders, he takes her pulse "Shit, Cara don't do this to me" he says as he turns the touch on his phone on.

He turned on his flash on his phone, he shown it into her pupils...no they were not dilated. He knew she was still in there. He needed help and fast! He could just about hear Fletchs' loud laugh in the distance, he knew they were all still there. "Arthur, Morven, Fletch...Serena...anyone...I need help URGENTLY!" he shouted from the bottom of his lungs.

He quickly removes his jacket and puts it around Cara. Raf puts his hand on her thigh to stop the bleed up he is unaware of the other stab wounds, as Cara is wearing a black top. "Someone Help Me!" He shouts ever so loudly, just then he sees Caras eyes flick and he realises she's still in there "Come on Cara, stay with me, come on I'm right here for you" he says as he puts pressure on her thigh.

"Come on Cara, hang in there a little longer for me!" he says. Again he calls for the others "Fletch...I need help over here, NOW and fast!" he yells at the top of his voice. Whilst putting pressure on her thigh the blood was still oozing out of it.

He hears running footsteps.. It's Fletch, Fletch looks down at Raf on the floor holding a woman's thigh, his eyes trailer up her body and to the face "Oh my gosh is that the new nurse from today... Cara?" Fletch questions.

"Enough with the questions Fletch we need help urgently for her, she's bleeding out!" Raf says. The others follow behind Fletch who just appeared from its seemed like nowhere because of the heavy foggy. They all looked down at Raf completely...gobsmacked! They saw the blood was oozing out of a blonde haired, tiny body. Little did Arthur, Morven and Serena know it was Cara...yet! What a right scare for Halloween this was they all thought?

Fletch and Arthur sprint off to the hospital and Morven and Serena kneel down next to Raf. "How long has she been like this?" Serena questions still unaware that its a member of her team.

"Ms...Campbell..." Morven panics as she kneels down next to the body's face.

"What is it Morven?" Serena questions quickly.

"its...its...its...Cara" Morven stutters.

Serena's mouth drops...she was stunned that it was Cara...yes Nurse Martinez! "That's why we need to act fast guys!" Raf says getting very uptight and tense about the situation as he had the life of one of his colleagues in his hands.

Morven removes her scarf and says "Raf use this to try and stop the bleed in her leg."

Raf takes the scarf and at the same time rips Cara's jeans even more so he can see the wound better. Serena lists Caras top and sees two deep penetrated wounds in her abdomen, "Raf? No wonder she's loosing blood quicker than usual" Serena says as she takes off her cardigan and holds it against the two abdomen wounds.

"We need to get her into the hospital now or she doesn't stand a chance!" Raf says still uptight about the situation. Serena puts pressure on her abdomen wounds trying to stop the blood from oozing out even more while Morven checks the rest of Caras body for any more cuts or wounds they should be aware off. "What is taking the so long?" Raf shouts.

"Raf we need to stay calm, although she is a colleague we still need to stay nice and calm." Serena says as she can tell how tense Raf is becoming. But was the only reason he was tense because it was a colleague...or was there more to the story than that?

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Cara Martinez, 26, found out side Albies, one deep laceration to her thigh and two large stab wounds to her abdomen, which are approximately 5cm in length each, she is hypothermic and she has a low heart rate, no treatment yet given" raf announces as he, Serena, Morven, Fletch and Arthur burst onto AAU with a lifeless Cara on the bed. Raf, Serena and Morven are all covered in her blood and are still applying pressure to her wounds unaware of the wound in her lower back.

* * *

As they get onto AAU Cara can just about see lights, bright lights hit her. "Where the hell am I?" she mumbles to herself. Raf is standing next to her with also Serena at the other side of the trolley.

"Ms Campbell did you hear that?" Raf asks as he is nearly sure he heard Cara mumble something.

"Dad? It that you?" She mumbles as she moves her head to the side Raf is on, her eye sight is really blurry and she can just make out the outline of a male body.

"No Cara it's Raf" Raf informs Cara and the it hits Cara what's happened she tries to sit up with her last burst of energy but they hold her down, she can hear them talking but she's not sure what about, she thrashes about and tries to stop the hooded Stranger... But were these things just the illusions of a dying woman.

"Get off me!" she says trying to move but the force at which Raf and Serena both had her pinned down on the bed was too strong for Cara to move. She didn't realise Serena was there she only knew it was Raf. Thrashing out like this in front of her boss after making a mess at work today, really wasn't a great idea for Cara...but she couldn't help it.

She grabs hold of Rafs wrist when she realises who is around her. Raf wrist turns red with her blood which is on her hands, they get Cara to a bay and instantly start to pack her wounds but Cara isn't letting go of Raf, she grabs his top and pulls him with her last ounce of energy and says "don't let me die" her eyes are teary then they shut...

* * *

"she's gone into cardiac arrest" Raf shouts as he drops the railing of the bed.

"Crash Team...NOW!" he shouts. Cara needs urgent attention and fast. Serena takes over the wounds while Raf starts CPR. He rips her top and sticks the defib pads on her chest as quickly as possible while Fletch is bagging her, still trying to get her heart into a sinus rhythm. "And Clear...Shocking!" he says as everyone leaves go of Cara. "Come on Cara!" he mutters under his breath.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

"well all in agreement?" Serena announces and everyone including Fletch agrees.

"No! She isn't dead till I say she is!" Raf says as he continues to do chest compressions.

"Mr Di Lucca she's been down for thirty minutes she's gone" Serena says but Raf isn't having any of it.

"please just let me try, shock to 360... Shocking... Clear... And again!" Raf says.

"Your breaking her ribs Raf" Fletch says.

"One last time, please Serena, She can make it...please?!" Raf begs.

Raf shocks one more time. "Come on Cara, don't let me down here, I have faith in you!" he mutters so as no one can hear him. Just as he says that...the monitor starts to beep... Serena looks round in shock.

"Looks like you did it Mr Di Lucca, she's back with us, in sinus rhythm too!" she adds. A huge smile grows on Rafs face, he knew she could hang in there.

"Right, Cara isn't out of the woods yet, she needs a full blood transfusion and we need to see what's going on internally" Serena says as they decide to incubate Cara to keep her stable.

* * *

Luckily both Serena and Raf hadn't been on the drink in Albies and were able to take Cara to theatre. "Who an earth would do something like this?" Raf says to Serena as they stand with Caras life on the table.

Raf and Serena look up at Cara's face, she looks so innocent yet so ill, " I have no idea Mr Di Lucca" Serena replies as they begin to work on Cara.

"There's sick people out there these days!" Serena says shaking her head. The laceration on her thigh was the deepest. Raf worked on it while Serena worked on the both on her abdomen.

"Whatever did happen, she's had it nasty!" Raf says sympathetically to Serena as he really does feel for Cara at this particular moment in time.

"what a way to start your first week on the job too" Serena says as she finally adds the final stitch to Cara's leg.

"Ms Campbell... where's that blood coming from?" Raf says as he sees it pooling on the floor next to his feet.

"Oh gosh, don't tell me we've missed something?" She says.

Raf freezes, he has no idea what to think.

"Raf what are you thinking?" she asks.

"Mr Di Lucca there is no time to stand and day dream...we need to work together on this!" Serena says in a stern tone. Which instantly makes Raf snap out of his thoughts.

He lifts the sheets at the have finished working on her abdomen and leg and he finally sees a deep stab wound in her back,"how did we not notice this?" Raf mutters and then they end up rolling her onto her side so they can sort her back.

"Oh lord Raf, how did we miss this? Its worse that the rest!" Serena says. They stich up her back which seems to take a lifetime as its extremely deep.

Once they finish up on her back, Raf says to Serena "Even though she messed up today and after what she has been through tonight..." Raf starts to stutter, he blushes, he feels his face hot with embarrassment in what he is about to say... "I think we should erm, err"

"Spit it out Mr Di Lucca!" Serena says fixing up Caras last stich.

"I think she should get another chance..." he says to Serena. It suddenly goes quiet...Serena doesn't say anything.

Raf agrees. He feels himself cool back down again, the flushed look on his face had gone. He was worried Serena would say no but he knew it wasn't a definite yes... yet. He knew Nurse Martinez had done wrong but what little spark inside of Raf wanted to give Cara a second chance and why?

* * *

Later on Cara is in ITU and Raf is standing at the bottom of her bed doing her observations. "Oh Cara what happened" he mumbles as he takes her pulse which is steady and a little slow but nothing to worry about as she is been put into an induced coma.

He knew Cara could fight, he knew in the end she would be okay. After all she was in safe hands. "Looking any better for her?" Fletch says as he sticks his head in the side room. Arthur and Morven had also stuck around to see if there was any improvement in Cara.

"she's extremely ill, she lost half of bed blood and the stab wound to her back is inches away from her spinal cord" Raf informs the team and everyone wonders what if they had invited the newbie to sit with them... Would of she got into this state in the first place or not.

Morven feels guilty about the whole situation. "She will be alright in the long run though, won't she Raf?" Morven asks worriedly as all she wants for Cara is to wake up. She thinks back to when she saw Cara in the staff showers crying her eyes out...all she felt now was sympathy for Cara...they all did.

"she's got colour in her cheeks again" Arthur says as he looks at Cara's not.

Raf smiles and holds Cara's hand and says "we're sorry about today Cara, we really are" Raf smiles at her, she now looks peaceful and content, she doesn't look in pain at all, but all they have to do now is sit and wait for Cara to come round to see if her blood loss has caused any long term damage such as Brain damage or paralysation.

Fletch, Arthur&Morven all exchange strange looks...they had just about taken in he was holding her hand. They don't say a word. They stand in silence all looking at Raf holding Caras hand. Fletch breaks the silence "Well lets look on the bright side, Raf found her, now she's safe, we all had a role to play to do that!" Fletch smiles.

* * *

 **We hope you've enjoyed this chapter and we are happy to say we have loads of chapters full of Rara, Please drop us a review and lets us know honestly of what you think xx**

 **K &K **

**(a-rara-fan)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A few days later since Caras brutal attack and they still have her in an induced coma, Raf has been working around the clock to make sure Cara is safe and well, but she is about to take a turn for the worst.

Raf happened to be in checking on her after his morning ward round and happened to notice her stats were low and her heart rate was slightly lower than usual. Her forehead was slightly heated.

He decides to pull back her blanket and begins to inspect her wounds, he finds a slightly raised wound on her leg, he touches it and realises that its slightly infected

"Oh Cara" he says. He calls for Serena as all he wants is the best possible care for Cara right now.

"What seems to be the problem Mr Di Lucca?" she asks. Serena hate noticed a lot recently that Raf had been spending most of his spare time with Cara...

"I think she has an infection and she's is extremely warm her temperature is 38degrees and also her pulse is slow" raf informs Serena, Serena notices Raf stroking her hand bur he acts as if he is messing with her cannula lid back on.

"Right okay." Serena says calmly as she really thinks Raf is growing feelings towards Cara. "She is very warm and her temperature is still rising." Serena says looking slightly concerned at Raf, who does nothing but look at Cara.

"right I'm going to up her dose of antibiotics and Mr Di Lucca your presents are no longer needed I shall be taking Cara off your hands now" Serena says to Raf who doesn't look beat impressed. "why?" Raf questions as he looks down at Cara. Serena sighs and says "I think your getting emotionally attached to her Mr Di Lucca" Serena says.

Raf thinks to himself 'Oh no is it really that noticeable?' Raf looks at Serena as if to say 'Are you having a laugh?'

"Why ever do you think that?" he asks her to see what she was going to say. He took a step back a little from Caras bed trying to not make it noticeable.

"your putting Cara first, you have seriously ill patients out there and you cant keep away from her" Serena says and Raf rolls his eyes.

"This is mad, im just looking after her, she's a good nurse, we can't loose her" raf says.

"Mr Di Lucca, please! I can take over from Cara. You don't need to anymore." Serena says in a stern tone. Raf rolls his eyes yet again without Serena noticing.

"she might not even remember you when she wake, she might have a faint memory of the past few weeks leading up to the attack" Serena says as she is only trying to protect Raf from getting hurt.

He laughs and walks out the room "if she dies though I'm holding you responsible" Raf huffs as he leaves the side room and heads back out onto AAU.

"What's wrong with you?" Fletch asks Fletch asks as Raf walks over to him, with a face on him like something bad has happened, Raf rolls his eyes and decides to ask Fletch if he is getting too emotionally attached to Cara, to see what he thought of it all.

"Fletch, do you think I'm getting too emotionally attached to Cara? Serena reckons I am" he groans. Fletch looks at him not knowing what to say as he did happen to notice that he was holding her hand the other night.

"erm... I dont know, you have been incredibly close to her lately" Fletch says as he really doesn't know what to say to Raf.

"yes that would be because shes a colleague and shes extreamly ill" he snaps at Fletch who just looks at him not knowing what to say next.

"I mean she does deserve another chance..." Raf goes on to say but stops as he knows the feelings that were growing for Cara came out in what he said too.

Raf looks down at the floor and then looks back up at Fletch, "your feelings for Cara are growing aren't they? As in you like her more than friend or colleagues" fletch says and raf flushes bright red.

He stands there silent. Nothing is said between the two of them. Raf breaks the silence... "I didn't think my feelings would go this far I really didn't..." he says slightly embarressed.

"Do you really badly like her as in you would ask her out?" Fletch says with a smile on his face, raf once again blushes red he doesn't know what to say he would love to, but Cara might still hate him when she wakes after the incident on the ward a few days ago.

He stutters, "erm...er..." he flushes red yet again. Fletch can tell he is embarrassed. "I really do like her, but then again she probably doesn't like me back after what happened the other day..." he says looking down at the floor.

"well you did shout at her and call her a stupid incompetent girl" fletch reminds Raf of what he did.

Raf nods in agreement "your right im getting my hopes up over nothing" Raf sighs.

"But you don't know the poor girl, maybe she has feelings for you too" Fletch says.

"She seems quiet a timid wee thing, we could make a woman out of her yet" Fletch laughs but then he realises Raf isn't in the mood to joke around.

Raf looks over his shoulder at Cara in the side room she has been taken off the ventilator yesterday and she seemed to be breathing by herself fine. "I'm not in the mood for joking around" Rafs says.

"Sorry" Fletch says looking up at Raf.

"I'm sure Serena only wants the best for you, she probably doesn't want you to get hurt. But if you really like Cara in that way, when she wakes up, talk to her. Because you never going to be able to hide you feelings for her in front of her" he explains trying to give Raf some helpful advice.

"I know I want to tell her when she wakes up but then I dont" raf says as he watches Cara from the nursing station"

"Well maybe talk to her about your feelings?" Fletch suggests. He can see Raf really likes her, its blatantly obvious.

Raf smiles and just then Serena shouts "can I get some help here!" Raf instantly flies up and runs into the side room where Cara is.

"What an earth has happened Ms Campbell?" Raf asks in a panicked tone looking down at Caras tiny, fragile body.

"we need to get her back into theatre her stiches have opened again, and we need to do this now or Cara might not have a leg if we wait any longer" Serena says, and Raf instantly rushes her to theatre.

* * *

 **Please review and let us know what you think xx**

 **K &K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Cara had been out of theatre for a good three hours, Raf has finished his shift and is now sitting with Cara.

All he wants is for Cara to awaken. After his talk with Fletch about his feelings towards her he felt rather nervous sitting next to her as he remembers what he called her just a few days ago. He sighs and takes her hand, "this will never work, what was I thinking?" he mumbles to himself.

He puts his hand on Cara's and smiles at her, "Your going to be absolutely fine... No wait Cara your going to be incredible" he says as he stands up and kisses her on the head.

As he lips touch Caras head, he got this feeling of happiness run through him. He knew Cara was the one, he really did. Whilst kissing Caras forehead, Raf did not realise that Fletch was walking by as he did this. Fletch stopped in his tracks, he stopped and stared at Raf not having a clue what to think...! As Fletch had suddenly stopped Morven had happened to be following along close behind him and she soon cane to a sudden hault too.

Morven looks open mouthed at Raf, "does he..." Morven whispers and Fletch gives a simple nod and a little unsure smile grows on his face.

"Wait, what?!" Morven questions Fletch looking slightly confused. "It seems like only yesterday Raf gave Cara a mouthful...!" she says in a rather loud voice.

Raf looks up and instantly moves away from Cara, "I... Erm... Its not what it looks like" Raf says quickly. Morven and Fletch laugh, "its exactly what is looks like" Fletch says.

"Do you seriously like her in that way?" Morven asks curiously as if it hadn't of been her and her loud mouth Raf wouldn't have realised ther were both there. Raf goes bright red, he feels his face heat with embarressment. They both had clearly saw what he had done...and now he had to explain it all to Morven. Which he didn't want to do... it was bad enough telling Fletch and he was a good mate.

Raf sighs, he gets up and looks down at his phone "I better go home now, its eleven and I'm have to do some work tomorrow" raf says and he knows its his day off but he really wants to see how Cara is in the morning. " But Raf its your day off tomorrow and you know it" Morven says and Raf rolls his eyes. "Oh Rafs loved up" Fletch jokes and Raf shoots him a dirty look.

"I don't really think Raf is in the mood for jokes right now Fletch" Morven says giving him a dig and trying to keep a straight face as Raf looks at them both. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

* * *

Raf heads home, with a million and one thoughts running through his head. "Well done Di Lucca you idiot, you've blown it now" Raf mutters to himself as he gets in the car and head butts the steering wheel.

He thinks to himself, "Not only does Fletch and Morven know, Serena has also caught on, Cara can probably here them all talking about it!" he mutters.

He has really grown strong feelings for Nurse Martinez. But it still got Raf down when he thought she might not feel the same way about him. He tossed and turned in bed, thoughts racing through his head all about that one blonde nurse, Cara.

Raf stares up at the ceiling and think about a way of telling Cara that he really likes her when she comes to, he needs to say it so he doesn't freak her out as Cara might still recall him giving her a mouthfull.

"Its more than likely she doesn't like me back in that way, not only the age gap...but the mouthful i gave her...if she still remembers that when she comes round. Although, I could try and explain to her about that incident..." he says out loud to himself. All the ideas in his head, spill out and he tries to come to grips with things. He really didn't think his feelings for Cara were this strong, even it was blatantly obvious in his actions even Ms Campbell had picked up on it, he thinks to himself remembering what both Fletch and Morven had saw this evening...!

* * *

He rolls around in his bed again and gives a run through of what he is going to say to Cara when she wakes.

"hi Cara can we talk? No wait, I should ask how she's feeling first...because if i just start with that she's not gonna know what to think?!" Planning what to say to Cara didn't go well, he gets nervous about these things, doesn't really know what to say, "I mean what happens if she thinks I'm a totally idiot? One day hating her the next day wanting to be her boyfriend?!" He tries to sleep but he can't because of all these thoughts running through his head. He looks up at the ceiling and groans to himself an chucks the extra pillow down on the floor before rolling over.

"I'll sleep on it, whatever happens I guess" he says to himself and tries to get some sleep.

* * *

The following morning Raf makes his way onto AAU, unaware of Fletch's little plan he has with someone. He manages to check on Cara quickly before Serena notices he's not doing ward round, which he is suppose to be doing.

"She's doing really well, sleeping now" Fletch says to Raf when he catches him looking over at Cara.

"I know she's asleep" Raf says in a confuse tone and Fletch laughs at him. He looks round at Fletch giving him a confused look.

"What's there to laugh about?" Raf snaps as he didn't really get enough sleep than he needed last night because of all the thoughts he had spinning around in his head. Fletch smiles and walks away leaving Raf to do his rounds.

* * *

When on the computer he checks Cara's records for these past few days and notices she is on the highest dosage of antibiotics allowed to be given. Fletch walks over to him. "What an earth are you up to now?" he asks before looking down at the computer screen. "Oh god Raf, really? Your obsessed with blondy!" he laughs.

Raf nods and replies "I can't help it, I'm just curious" fletch laughs again.

"You're not curious Raf your obsessed" Fletch says and makes himself clear he doesn't really like Cara that much.

"You lot seriously need to give her another chance!" he snaps as he can tell she still isn't really liked on the ward after the incident a few days ago, but Raf had warmed to her.

* * *

He decides to go and do Cara's obvs, "Hello Cara, just me again doing your observations" Raf says as he moves her hair so he can take her temperature.

He sighs as he sees her temperature is still a little high but she's obviously getting better. He just can't help but stare at her. Her soft silky hair, her figure.

She was beautiful in his eyes. He knew she had it in her to be the best nurse she could be when she awakens. Seeing as the door is closed today he sits next to her and takes her pulse, Raf stands next to her and leans over as plants a kiss on her head again. He pulls away rather quickly this time...but why? The door is shut and no one has saw.

* * *

But Cara has realised...her eyes start to flutter as Raf placed the kiss on her head. "Cara?" Raf questions as he watches Cara's fingers move slightly.

Her eyelashes flutter a bit more. "Cara..." he questions yet again as he watches over her. Raf notices that Cara's heart rate is rising which is a good thing, then amazingly Cara's eyes slowly open.

He looks at her, her bright blue eyes that had a sparkle in them were looking up at him...Cara was awake.

Raf couldn't believe it! He looks at her open mouthed, "W-W-where am I?" She says in a hoarse voice.

"Cara your at Holby city hospital you work here remember?" Raf says as he starts to panic as he is worried Cara can't remember anything.

"O-o-oh my god!" Cara starts to panic as she remembers the attack quite well.

"Try to calm down Cara" Raf says.

"I'm going to be alright won't I?" she asks in a panicked tone trying to sit up.

"No no Cara don't try to move, you've been in theatre" he says to her, placing his two hands on her shoulders gently.

Cara looks up at Raf and panics "Oh my god! It was you... Y-y-you tried to kill me" Cara says as the attacker was about the same height as Raf.

"No,No,No Cara I found you on the floor, I saved you" Raf says but Cara is having none of it.

"Get off me!" she screams. "Look what you've done to me!" she says tearing up. Serena happens to overhear that Cara is talking...actually screaming.

She runs over to the side room that Cara is in, "What an earth is happening in here?" she says as she sees Raf is with Cara...yet again.

Cara looks at Serena with tears in her eyes "Him he tried to kill me!" Cara panics a she looks at Raf. Serena looks at Raf and pulls him out of the side room, "look she's had a shock, flashbacks things like this are bound to happen, for all we know you could be the same height or build as the attacker" Serena says to Raf who is clearly shaken by Cara's action towards him.

"Just give her time to settle herself, leave me to it" she says.

"B-but..." Raf stutters.

"But nothing Mr Di Lucca, leave her be...please!" Serena says. Raf sighs and heads over to the nursing station and looks at the theatre schedule.

Fletch happens to notice he's not himself. He goes over to him. "Whats up now Di Lucca? Blondy not take it well?" he asks as its clear Raf is in complete and utter shock.

"She thinks I tried to kill her" Raf says and Fletch's face drops.

"Well we all know you were in Albies at the time.. Or was you?" Fletch jokes.

"Its no laughing matter Fletch!" Raf snaps as after what Cara said to him he doesn't know what to think.

"Better luck next time mate" Fletch says as he pats Raf on the back and leaves Raf to it. He did feel genuinely sorry for Raf. He had saved this woman's life and all she could say to him was 'you tried to kill me!' I guess she had only woken and it was probably the shock Fletch thought to himself, as he had never really got on the best of terms with Cara when she first arrived.

* * *

Later on that day it's drawing to the end of Raf's shift and he hasn't set a foot near Cara.

"Mr Di Lucca?" Serena questions as she comes over to him.

"Yes what is it?" Raf questions.

"Cara? She wants to see you" Serena explains and Raf's face displays signs of Amazement and shock.

He sort of stands there looking at Serena trying to take in that Cara wanted to see him!

He was nervous...what did she want him for and why? Raf slowly makes his way over to Cara's side room, "Cara?" Raf questions as he knock on the door. Cara looks over at Raf standing in the door way, she still looks pale but nothing stops her natural beauty shining through.

She pats the bed and indicates him to come over. "Erm...Serena said you wanted me?" he asks not sure what to say to her really.

She nods at him in silence. Raf can't help but stare at her, her sparkling blue eyes, her beautiful blonde wavy hair and her tiny body. Cara soon catches on that he can't stop staring at her...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Cara looks at Raf who is sitting on the side of the bed next to her, she has now noticed that he is starring at her, "Raf... I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me" she coughs and Raf smiles.

He looks at her with a smile on his face "It's okay you don't need to apologize Cara" he smiles at her as he takes hold of her hand.

She pulls her hand away and says "Okay, this is weird."

"Yeah...erm sorry..." he says pulling away rather quickly and blushing a little.

It's not long before Cara picks up how nervous he is sitting next to her, but why? There is a long silence. "Can we talk about the incident that happened the other day?" Raf asks nervously breaking up the long pause.

She looks at him...not knowing what to say, as it all suddenly comes flooding back to her...what had happened that day at work. "You were there weren't you?" Cara says and Raf gives her a little nod.

She still can't get over what she thought had happened and then says "Raf did you kiss me earlier?" She questions.

Raf instantly flushes bright red, he starts to feel clammy and starts to become a bit shifty. 'Does she know he kissed her?' he thinks to himself not knowing what to say at all. He looked at her, "erm...err" he stuttered.

Cara started to laugh "It's just a yes or no answer, Raf?" Cara had been hit on a few times before by a few members of staff in the hospital on only her first week...

"Yes I did" Raf say quickly as he looks away from Cara and look at the wall, Cara stares at him opened mouthed, "look Cara I need to talk to you about things" Raf announces to her.

"About what?" she asks curiously not knowing what to say about the fact he did kiss her. "Eh Raf?" she asks as he still isn't looking at her.

"Look Cara I have feelings for you" Raf comes straight out with it but Cara looks at him stunned still.

"As friends yeah?" Cara says and Raf shakes his head.

"No Cara... I... Erm... Really do like you, more than friends" Raf announces.

"You'd want to be in a relationship with me?" she asks completely and utterly stunned as only a few days ago if she could remember correctly...yes it was Mr Di Lucca giving her a mouthful! "Seriously?" she laughs.

"Yes Cara...seriously" Raf says and sighs. At least she's calm about it...well so far anyway. he mutters to himself.

Cara smiles and takes hold of Raf's hand "I'm sorry Raf, I don't feel the same about you, it's just too early for a relationship with you right now. Just friends?" Cara says to a disappointed Raf. "After all I've only been here a week or so" she adds. "I think we could work well as friends" she smiles trying to lighten the mood a little.

Raf nods and stands up "yeah sure" he says a little upset about the whole situation.

"Raf please don't be disappointed" she says as she can tell he is. "As I said I've only been here a week or so and I barely know anyone, looking for a relationship with a colleague just yet is a bit too soon!" she says giving him a smile.

"No no it's fine Cara, I mean what was I thinking anyway getting someone as beautiful as you after the nasty stuff I said to you the other day and I get it that I've blown it because of that!" he quickly says not realizing what he has said. Mr Di Lucca...he had just called her b-e-a-u-t-I-f-u-l...she was shocked.

Raf looks at Cara and she looks back, "let's just be friends for now and see how we get on?" Cara suggests and Raf nods.

The next thing Raf is about to say he really wishes he didn't say "Friends with benefits!?" Cara's mouth drops open.

She laughs and the says "Raf are you mad? I mean if you think I'm pretty I don't mind but... It doesn't matter" she adds.

Cara's reaction makes him laugh, they have only been talking for about 15 minutes and Raf already loves her personality.

"But what? Do proceed to go on" he says as he looks at Cara, smiling at her. Raf shakes his head and walks out the room,

Cara throws her head back onto the pillow and wonders if Raf really does mean every single word he's just said. He is met by Fletch as he walks out, "What did she want you for?" Fletch asks him curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile Cara's unsure whether or not to bring back Raf and ask him a few more questions as she doesn't think she's got the full story out of him...yet! She feels a rush of emotion an begins to cry, something is bugging her she almost felt like she knew the attacker as if he was a special somebody to her at some point.

She decides to look at the scaring on her stomach so she rolls up her top to see two long plasters along her stomach which have blood on. She touches them lightly but she can recall four strikes and she has no idea where the other two are... She cries to herself quietly so as no one would notice. She didn't want any fuss. But of course, Raf noticed, what was he going to do next? He couldn't just leave her there to cry.

"Hold that thought!" he says to Fletch and walks over to the side room. He knocks on the door, she lets him come in a quickly wipes the tears off her face but it's too late Raf knows she has been crying. "Is everything okay?" he asks in an anxious tone as something gives him the feeling he is worried about her.

Cara shakes her head, "his face was so clear that night, I feel as if I know him... But I can't describe him it's right there" Cara explains and she begins to cry again, "I'm so stupid I should remember all of this" Cara says and Raf puts his arm around Cara's shoulder and pulls her close.

"Cara you're not stupid far from it if I do say so myself" Raf smiles and Cara looks at him, Raf hands her a tissue and she wipes her face. Raf realises that he is almost hugging Cara, a huge smile appears on his face.

She hasn't said anything yet, which he thought was strange as she did when he took her hand. "I'm going to be alright aren't I?" she asks him worriedly.

Raf can see she's extremely fragile right now, maybe I should ask her is there a relative he should call for her?' he thinks to himself. Cara looks at Raf, "Is there anyone I can call for you?" He questions as he pulls away a little, "or anything I can get you?" Raf says with a little smile on his face.

She thinks to herself for a while "No one, my mum and I don't speak and well a lousy boyfriend who doesn't care about me only his secret lover... So no one really" she says. "Oh Cara...I'm really sorry!" he says sympathetically and moves a bit closer to her.

"Maybe I should leave you be?" he suggests incase she wanted to be on her own.

"No stay for a while" she says as she looks up at him, how could he possibly say no to the girl who makes him smile the most.

He sits back down and looks at Cara "Okay just until four okay?" He questions and Cara nods.

They sit in silence for a while until Cara decides to speak, she leads her throat and begins "I need to ask you something Di Lucca" she beams and Raf gives her a little nod. "Okay, go on then, I'm listening" he smiles. They sit in silence for a moment of two. "Cara?" Raf asks curiously.

"Why did you kiss me? You hated me a few days ago" Cara says as Raf doesn't know what to say to her.

"Well...erm." he stutters. He really doesn't know what to say to Cara. "What I said that day was a mistake, I shouldn't have said what I did, you have talent in you to be a great Nurse and I know it." he smiles. She smiles back at him and blushes a little, that's the first time in ages anyone has ever said something like that to her before.

"But...Raf that doesn't explain why you kissed me?" she asks confused.

"I really, really, really do like you Cara, it's hard to explain when you're so deeply and madly in love with someone" Raf says and Cara blushes a little, Raf leans towards her a little.

"Shame, I like you Raf you're a nice guy... Well from what I'm learning right now, but Raf just friends" she says as she puts her hand on her thigh and realizes where the other stab wound is.

"Careful!" he says as she winces in pain.

"I guess friends will have to cut it for now..." he sighs.

"Oh Raf, please don't be annoyed, your an awfully nice guy I'm sure there's another woman out there that loves you in that way!" Cara smiles trying to cheer him up as she does realize she really has hurt his feelings.

* * *

Later on a broken hearted Raf has just been in theatre and now he is sitting reading through his emails, and comes across one which has everyone's staff emails attached to even Cara's 'Halloween party 31st October. 19:40pm Albies bar.' Fletch happens to be reading the email over his shoulder.

"Bit early to be sending that out don't you think? After all it is only the start of September" he laughs.

Raf is taking no notice in Fletch, he wonders if Cara is going, could this be his chance to make sparks fire with her...?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It's now the day of the Halloween party and Cara is finally back at work for the first time since her attack, As well both Cara and Raf have kept their word about being friends but the rest of the AAU team have noticed a great deal of banter and flirting going on between them, the team are also finally starting to warm to Cara who have proven how good a nurse she is. "Nice of you to join us Nurse Martinez!" Raf laughed as she hurried through the doors onto AAU.

"Sorry Raf, boiler leaked this morning...forgive me?" she says in a rushed tone.

"Forgiven already" he smiles at her as he hands her the first set of notes.

"So tell me Nurse what are you wearing for tonight spooky party?" Raf say in a spooky tone and Cara raises an eyebrow.

"Don't do that again you sounded like a right idiot" she smiles, "but I'm going as a vampire but the shop had no vampire costumes left so I got a witches one and I shall just go vampire make up" she laughs.

"Sounds like a bit of a mash-up" Raf laughs.

"Well you'll soon see, I don't think it looks too bad even if I do say so myself!" she winks at him. "So tell me, what are you wearing then Di Lucca?" she asks.

"That would be telling" he smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Your coming as yourself aren't you Raf? That face of your is bloody scary" she jokes an Raf frowns at her as she messed with her pony tail.

"Well waking up to you looking over me, did kind of creep me out!" she says in a quieter tone than usual.

Raf was taking it so seriously. He finally realises Cara is joking and smiles back at her, "well at least I can say that I'm Beating you in the ugly category" he flirts but neither of them realise they are flirting with each other.

"Oh god are them two flirting again?" Morven says as she stands next to Arthur and Fletch.

"Without a doubt they are" Arthur replies and Morven smiles.

"Them two need to get it on, the sexual tension on this ward lately has been too high" Fletch adds to the conversation.

They all laugh and both Cara and Raf turn round to see what is so funny as the three of them seem to be in hysterics. "Something you'd care to tell us both guys?" Cara says looking at Raf confused.

"Nope nothing at all" Fletch says trying to keep a straight face.

"Just discussing tonight's party" Morven chips in also trying to keep a straight face as she gives Arthur a dig to keep himself quiet. Raf rolls his eyes an turns back around and carries on discussing tonight's party.

"I can't wait to see what you look like tonight" Cara says as she flicks through her phone notifications.

"Neither can I, I bet you will look amazing" he smiles at her.

"Oh flirting again Raf are we?" a voice behind him comes...its Fletch. Raf instantly goes bright red as he realizes himself what he has said to Cara was rather flirty.

Cara laughs "Hey leave him be he was just clearly making a friendly compliment" Cara says as tries to stick up for Raf even though she knows he did actually flirt with her and there no denying.

"Yes yes we'd all say that!" Fletch says winking at Cara.

"Thanks for that" Raf smiles at her when Fletch leaves them be with a patient.

"Thanks for what? It was only a friendly compliment" she says sarcastically winking at him, but Raf thinks otherwise.

"You saved my ass Martinez!" he laughs. Cara puts her hand on her chest and gives a sigh of relief

"for a moment there I thought you were going to say I had a nice ass" Cara giggles.

Raf smiles at her, he loves her dirty laugh she does sometimes which is the laugh she is currently laughing with "as if I would say that" he smiles but inside he knew he would say it.

She laughs at him. "Funny one you are!" she teases him and laughs. He loved being around Cara, her company was great at work. She could always give you a laugh even if you were really done. But still Raf's feelings for her were more than just 'friends'. He wants more than friends he wants the whole package.

"How about I buy you a drink tonight Cara?" Raf questions her and she nods.

"I'm glad you offered, because I was hoping you would buy me one" she says as she gives him her best smile.

"It will with pleasure!" he says smiling back at her as they finish their rounds. After her shift she goes home and gets ready for the party, which is in a couple of hours.

Raf on the other hand has brought all his costume stuff to work, so e could just go straight to Albies no hassle involved.

* * *

She puts on her dress and looks herself up and down in the mirror, "hmm, it's a little short...but it will do!" she laughs to herself as he dress comes just below her knickers and no more. She does her makeup, to make it look as scary as possible, she was pretty pleased on how it had turned out! She was kind of excited for tonight, she had a good feeling it was going to be a good night! After all she had made up for what had happened a few weeks back.

She was more liked on the ward for her bubbly attitude and for the great Nurse she was. 'Right Cara, do not get yourself too drunk tonight, you need to behave' she says to herself looking in the mirror and laughing.

Cara quickly back combs her hair so she looks the part and then puts it up into a messy bun. "Okay let's go party" she says to herself as she picks up her clutch bag and heads out the house to the taxi which is waiting for her.

* * *

She arrives at Albies and is met by Fletch, "must I say, nice costume Cara!" he says.

"Thanks!" she smiles before heading into Albies. There's no sign of Raf...yet! Fletch gets Cara a vodka and coke, they both stand with Morven who is dressed as a devil, Arthur who is dressed as Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde an Serena who is dressed as a ghost.

* * *

Meanwhile Raf has just got out of theatre. He realises he is late and has to get himself ready rather quickly. What an earth is Cara going to think? He still has hope to make sparks fire between him and Cara tonight, he just hopes being late doesn't become an issue.

* * *

"Where's Mr. Di Lucca then?" Serena laughs.

"Oh well you know Raf always wanting to make an entrance!" Fletch laughs and Cara replies

"Oh really?" she smirks to herself. Suddenly Raf enters the pub, he stops in his tracks, Raf sees Cara and looks her up and down 'Jesus Christ she looks amazing' he thinks to himself. Yet again Cara can tell he is staring at her, he can't make it any more obvious. He walks over to her.

"Good evening Mr. Di Lucca" Cara smiles as Ra stands next to her.

Serena, Morven, Arthur, Zosia an Ollie go and sit now and Raf goes over to the bar and Cara follow him, "you look amazing Cara" he says as he orders himself a drink, Raf looks At Cara's leg as he can see nearly her whole leg up to where her short dress begins.

"Thanks!" she says as a smile grows on her face. "Well I guess you don't look too bad yourself" she flirts. He begins to talk to Cara at the bar, they both stand with drinks in their hand talking to one another.

Fletch comes to the bar and notices that Raf is looking down Cara's dress as her dress is low cut, "planning on chucking peanuts down here and fishing them out and have a good feel at the same time?" Fletch whispers to Raf.

Raf laughs and gives Fletch a dig "I wish!" he mutters to him, and they both laugh at each other. Cara just stands there completely and utterly confused, as she only over hears some of what Fletch says but not it all.

"What did he say?" she asks Raf giving a nervous laugh as Fletch walked away to leave them be.

"He just asked where I got these peanuts from" Raf lies and Cara believes him.

"Fair enough they are nice" she says as she nicks a few from Raf's hand an eats them. Raf tries his hardest to keep a straight face...but that doesn't go to plan. "Raf?" Cara says as Raf falls into hysterics.

"Nothing" he continues to laugh.

Raf finally manages to pull a straight face and he orders Cara another drink, Raf hands Cara a glass of red wine "Here you go one for the beautiful lady on me" he says and Cara's cheeks turn pink.

"You said you would buy me one drink Raf not three" Cara giggles as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Complaining are we?" he flirts again with her.

"Something tells me that's not what Fletch said" she says curiously and looks at him and laughs.

"What an earth makes you think that Martinez?" he says keeping his straight face this time.

She smirks "He said something about my breasts Raf I heard you, as I've noticed... One thing Mr Di Lucca" Cara says.

"And what would that be?" He flirts as he moves a bit closer.

"My face is up here not down there" she says as she touches his chin lightly and moves his head up to be in line with her face, "that's better Raf, I do hate it when men talk to my breasts not me" Cara smiles.

"So you're telling me it's a regular thing that men do?" he questions her sarcastically. "Must be such a big problem for you dear!" he says as she made it out to be such a drama.

"Not really, I've been hit on so many times by men, they just wish better things of me!" Cara says gesturing to her chest area.

"They're beautiful ... From what I can see" he smiles and luckily doesn't dig himself into a deeper hole.

She blushes "nice of you to say Raf, but it's nothing special, one of the reasons my boyfriend dumped me" she says as

she drinks a bit more. "Sorry about that" Raf says as he looks at her sympathetically.

"But I do happen to notice Mr Di Lucca you do happen to stare at me a lot!" she laughs and Raf cheeks go as red as her wine.

She smiles and looks him up and down, "yes I stare at you because your pretty" he says as he offers her another peanut.

"Raf be honest with me now, do you really and I mean really properly like me?" Cara questions.

"I am being deadly honest with you and I have been all along, I really do love you Cara!" he says moving closer to her and looking into her sparkling blue...no wait...red eyes as she had contact lenses in. His face is bright red and there is an awkward silence between the two.

Cara looks away a little "erm... I better be going home" Cara says as she makes the excuse to leave the awkward situation.

"Oh right then. I guess I will see you on Tuesday" he smiles and she downs the rest if her drink. She nods and walks out of the pub alone.

He watches her as she leaves. 'What have I done? She asked and I only told her the truth' he thinks to himself.

* * *

He decides to go after her. "Cara wait up" he says as he can see Cara just standing outside on her phone.

Cara turns and smiles at Raf, "what you doing here? Go back in and enjoy the party" Cara says to Raf who shakes his head.

"How about me and you go and get a bag of chips from the chippy and a bottle of red and you could possibly come back to mine?" Raf says awkwardly.

"Actually Raf, I'd like that!" she smiles. She wanted to mention to him that being out here was like the night she was attacked but then she didn't. He smiles at her.

* * *

 **Please review and let us know what you think.**

 **We would love to hear your opinions on our fanfic, just simply leave a review in the review box below xx**

 **Thanks for reading, we shall update soon,**

 **K &K xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Shall I go tell the others were leaving then?" he asks her.

"No, leave them guessing" Cara smiles as she grabs his wrist, they both stop and look at each other there's an awkward silences between the two.

Cara begins to shiver and Raf breaks the silences and takes his coat off "here" Raf says as he hands her his coat and puts it around her shoulders.

"T-t-thanks-s-s" she shivers. Not only is she cold, she's frightened as it has started to get strangely foggy like that night. Raf notices that Cara is scared so he puts his arm around her and says

"no need to be frightened I'm here." Cara smiles as keeps close to him, they get their chips and a bottle of wine and head back to Cara's flat instead as its closer. "Well well well Raf, welcome to my palace!" she giggles and smiles as he walks in.

"I'm sorry about the mess" Cara says as she quickly gathers a few things and chucks them into her laundry basket.

"Its fine, no need to worry its only me" he smiles. Cara takes her heels off as she's a little bit tipsy and doesn't want to fall over in front of Raf.

 _She goes through to her bedroom and says "I'm just washing my makeup off, please don't die of fright when I come out without any makeup on" Cara giggles as she shuts her bedroom door._

Raf looks around her lounge he looks at the photos of Cara and what looked like her sister in a photo. "I'm sure you will look equally as good" he shouts so she can hear him.

He sees that she has some clothes lying around, what caught his eye the most were the stripy matching Jack Wills Bra and Knickers. Raf smiles to himself, he looks around her flat and goes into her kitchen and gets two wine glasses out of her cupboard.

Raf can see that her flat is a woman's flat as she has no sign of men at all. She appears back out of the bathroom having washed her makeup off.

She heads into the kitchen to see Raf. He turns around and hands her a glass of wine and says "do you want some chips then?"

"Yes please" she smiles. He's such a gentlemen. She thought to herself...maybe he was the one... They go and sit on the sofa and share the bag of chips, they watch some TV together and Raf keeps looking at her.

"Don't you just love this TV show?" Cara says as she sits cross legged on the sofa. He can see how engrossed she is in it but he has no idea what TV show it is. "Erm no not really, because I have no idea what it is" he pipes up and Cara looks at him gobsmacked.

"Oh my god Raf, you haven't lived" she smiles as she chucks a chip at him.

"Oh dear...I do apologise greatly!" he laughs and throws a chip back at her. Cara bites her lip as she eats the chip he just threw at her. She winces in pain. "What have you done now Martinez?" he asks and laughs a bit at the same time.

"I bit my lip" she says and Raf laughs at her.

"That's got to be painful" he laughs. He moves a bit closer "bob your tongue out and I shall take a look" he smiles. Cara bobs her tongue out and Raf smiles "no blood drawn you will live" he smiles.

"Well thank god for that!" she says sarcastically and laughs. Raf looks at her as she takes a sip of her wine,

"your beautiful" Raf mumbles as he looks at her eyes with are sparkling with the light of the lamp next to her.

"You're not bad looking yourself" she says as they both lean in.

Raf can feel Cara's breath on his... "We're incredibly close" he smirks.

"I know" Cara giggles as she looks him in the eyes.

"Anything could happen" he mutters as he moves closer and his lips graze against hers. Cara pulls away nervously.

"Sorry that was my fault I erm..shouldn't h.." Cara stops him, her lips clash onto his once again. Raf sets one hand on her thigh and moves closer to her. Raf smiles as he opens one eye and sees that Cara's eyes are closed. They pull away and Cara stares at him "well... That was interesting" Cara smiles at Raf who kisses her again.

"Indeed it was" he laughs looking at Cara who is a little red. Does she like me now too? Should I ask her? he kept thinking to himself as he didn't want to mess things up after all he had just kissed the woman he has been in love with for a while now.

"Cara?" Raf says and Cara looks at him.

"Yes!" Cara says as she brushes her hair out of her face.

"I love you" he mutters and luckily Cara just about catches what he has just said, she looks at him and smiles.

Cara doesn't say anything but kisses Raf again and Raf takes it that she likes him back. She moves closer to him and puts one arm around his neck. Raf starts to think the sparks have fired and that Cara does actually like him in the same way he likes her. Raf decides to see where he can take it and puts his hands on her waist.

She wraps her arms around his neck. Raf begins to make the kisses more passionate. He pushes her back on the sofa so she is lying down.

He trails his hands up and down her sides and smiles at her "let's see what we have here?" Raf says as he kisses her again and kisses her neck leaving a dry bright love bite on we neck.

"Take it away!" she laughs at him as he stops her and kisses her more, he adds tongues which makes Cara laugh. He grips her shoulders as he straddles her.

"Oh Raf... Erm... Are you... Sure?" Cara says as she looks up at him. Raf give her a nod and kisses her some more, he undoes the lace at front of her Halloween costume. "Maybe we should take this upstairs?" she suggests as Raf leaves yet another noticeable love bite on her neck.

"Okay Raf before you take me, Erm... This is a flat I'm sure my neighbours upstairs would mind us in their room" she giggles.

"Oh yeah, you can now tell I've had a bit to drink, but not enough to forget this in a hurry" he smiles as he kisses her neck. He pulls away, "Well that was a tad embarrassing!" he laughs looking down at her.

"Shut up and kiss me" she says as she grabs his top and wrap her arms around his neck.

He says no more...he pulls at her dress again and kisses her passionately. He still couldn't believe that he was kissing the woman he had had deep feelings for the past few weeks. Sparks were really lit between them both now...! He manages to undo the lace in her dress ad pulls her dress down around her waist, he smiles to himself and kisses her again.

He lifts Cara up and carries her through to the bedroom, she knocks the door shoot with her foot as the go in. He pulls her dress down further and she steps out of it. She stand against the door in nothing but a black lace bra and very see through tights. He kisses her neck more.

"Err Raf? My lips are up here" she says and starts to laugh. Raf moans to himself as he looks Cara's body up and down. He kisses up her neck and moans a little as his lips clash again with hers. She keeps kissing him her arms around his neck as she walks over to the bed, he almost throws her down on the bed and starts to straddle her again. He keeps thinking to himself 'does she like me in this way? Or is she just drunk and this is only a one night stand?' Nevertheless, Raf was happy and Cara seemed to be enjoying herself too.

Cara smiles at Raf as he messes with her pants, she looks to her side then thinks for a moment "Raf if we are going to do this, well... Erm... We need protection" she says quietly as she finds things like this embarrassing.

"What was that?" he laughs pulling away and looking down at her.

He stutters, "Err erm no...I didn't think this was going to happen, and well...you know I don't tend to carry them around often" he says kind of blushing as well. Cara smiles and kisses him "don't worry Raf, that draw there, second Draw down" Cara says a she points at the bedside cabinet.

Raf rolls off her and open the draw "...oh Cara you bad girl, you really do need to get out more often" Raf says as he messes through her draw until he comes across the condom box.

"Always prepared!" she smiles and laughs at him as he opens the condom box and blushes a little.

"Jesus Cara, you're not joking" he says looking at her.

She rolls herself over so she is resting on her elbows and says "and as for draw there I'm a very lonely yet naughty nurse" she flirts with him an Raf smiles at her. "Yes I can see that!" he laughs at her.

She does look pretty sexy sitting like that he thinks to himself, boobs spilling out of a bra that looks just a tad too small what's not to like? He removes his trousers and Cara smiles to herself "excited are we" she says gesturing toward the bulge in his pants.

"Well now..." he laughs looking at her and giving a cheeky smile. This is the most confident I've seen her since she arrived on AAU he thought to himself. Raf sits next to Cara who is still lying on her stomach still, he can see how perfect her body is from this angel, he admires the gap between her thighs as not many women have that... Well the ones he had slept with in the past. "Cara?" he says, not sure if he will regret what he is about to ask.

"Do you like me in a relationship kind of way? I'm just curious!" he asks going red and he sits on her bed in nothing but his boxers looking at her lovingly.

"I'm ever so sure Raf, I've never been so sure in my whole life" Cara smiles as she gets up onto her hands and knees and sits on her knees and looks at him. A smile instantly appears on Raf's face, he cannot believe at all Cara has admitted to him that she likes him in that way.

"You know Cara, I love you" he mutters under his breath.

She places his hands on his shoulders, "so are you ready for this or not?" she laughs.

He flips her onto her back and says "I was born ready" he places small kisses down we neck.

He moves between her legs and kisses her "taking your time aren't you Raf!" Cara giggles. He smiles at her and laughs.

"You know you are so dirty!" he laughs but he's not complaining after all this is the person he had deep feelings for.

"I'm not dirty Raf I'm just turned on" Cara giggles as she lowers her knickers at the same time as Raf.

"I can see that" he laughs. Raf pulls them off of her and throws them to a side.

She giggles at his actions. Cara smiles at says "today please" Raf give her a smile.

"Patients Cara, Patients" he smiles at her.

"actually anytime before Christmas next year' she laughs sarcastically and looks at him

. "Cara do you want this it not?" Raf questions sarcastically as he kisses her nose which makes her giggle.

"Of course I do Di Lucca" she laughs. He kisses down her neck. He nudges her legs and says "if this goes well we will have to do this again" he smiles and Cara nods and he moves against her. She moans a little as Raf moves against her more.

He kisses her more on her chest. Cara is blown away by Raf for the next hour and a half. She lays beside him in nothing but her bra, "Woah, well that was weird and wonderful!" she says giving a red faced Raf a kiss on the cheek.

They both lie there breathlessly "Jesus Christ Caz you can sure move" he says.

"Is my nose bleeding? I think you punched me" Cara says and Raf shakes his head. "Well I suppose you weren't too bad yourself" she flirts with him before moving closer towards him.

Raf smiles and looks around the room then realizes they have done something stupid "Erm... Cara... We have a problem" he says.

"Erm Raf...what is your problem?" she asks nervously as she really doesn't have a clue what's wrong.

He grabs the condom off the side and says "I.. Forgot, please don't kill me." Cara just stares at him.

"Raf what the hell are we gonna do now?" she says getting up out of bed and pacing the bedroom with nothing but her bra on.

"Well we could leave it and risk things or you could just simply take the morning after pill" Raf says as he pulls Cara back into bed. "But it's up to you really" he adds

"I'm really sorry, I completely forgot" he says in a slightly panicked tone. She sits upright next to him thinking to herself in silence for a moment or two.

"Look Raf I will take the pill and if where going to do this more often then I will just do the course of pills then" Cara explains and Raf nods and gives a sigh of relief.

Raf kisses her as apologizes and says "now Miss Martinez I think the doctor need to examine these" he says as he grabs hold of her boobs and kisses her on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is once again a long chapter consisting of 2,164 words, We are only doing long chapters for things at we find need to be in a chapter together, not all chapters will be this long so PLEASE read and review we need to know what you are thinking about this fanfic and anything that you many like and/or love to see happen, we do take each individual review and idea into account so please do give us a review and have a read please let us know what you think.**

 **Thanks once again,**

 **K &K xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Cara wakes to an empty bed, all of Raf's clothing had gone, she couldn't believe it he had done a runner. "It looks like it was only a one night stand," she sighs as she really did enjoy last night. She gets up slowly as she has a bit of a headache from last night, she remembers the night in dribs and drabs. She makes her way to the bathroom to get herself a glass of water. She opens the bathroom door and sees Raf in the shower: she screams, he screams and the glass in Cara's hand slips out her hand and smashes on the tiles.

"What a way to wake me up for the day!" she says to Raf. "I thought you had gone, done a runner" she says as he gets out of the shower.

"I don't know I just assumed..." his lips clash with hers and he puts his arms around her waist moving her away from the smashed glass all over the tile floor.

She smiles at him and hugs him, "breakfast?" Cara questions as she pulls away.

"Of course!" he smiles at her, "I'll clean up the glass, after all it was sort of my fault" he laughs. She smiles and heads across her flat to the kitchen, she begins to boil the kettle and shouts through to Raf " Raf do you want cereal or a sausage or bacon sandwich?" she questions.

"Cereal will be fine, thanks" he replies as he doesn't want Cara going to all the hassle. He cleans up the glass in the bathroom. Cara makes herself some cereal and when Raf comes back to her with his boxers on she points out the cereals she has.

"I have Special K or Berry flavored Granola, which would you like?" she smiles at him.

"Special K please" Raf says and Cara gets up and makes him some. He stands behind her as she does his cereal and he puts his hands on her hips. "There you go she smiles" as she hands him the bowl and pours herself a bowl of Berry flavoured Granola. "Cara how do you like that stuff?" he laughs as he watches her eat it. "I love it, can't live without it"

Cara smiles at Raf who is cringing. "It is minging, Berry flavored or not" he laughs. "Well then aren't you lucky I had Special K as well!" she giggles. He smiles and watches her again, "last night was amazing by the way Caz" he smiles.

"And so you tell me..." she says vaguely remembering parts of last night. She rubs her forehead and goes to get some Paracetamol.

"Was It too much for you to handle last night" he jokes with her.

"No must of been the amount of alcohol I drank" she explains.

"You're lying Cara, your head ache is because I have you a good seeing to" he smirks quite proudly to himself.

"No actually come to think of it, you were the one that if I can remember right bought me 3 drinks was it?" she says playing the guessing game as she can't overly remember how many it was.

"Your blaming me now are you" he jokes and tries to keep a straight face, "tell me then Cara who opened the second bottle of wine last night... That's right it was you" he smirks.

"Don't patronise me!" she groans as she really has got a bad headache. "At least I didn't leave straight away" he smiles as he finishes off his breakfast. She puts her head in her hands. Raf puts his bowl in the dishwasher and walks over to Cara and puts his arms around her tiny waist.

"Come on Caz, why don't we have a cuddle on the sofa for a while" he says trying to make Cara feel better.

Cara groans and stands up, Raf twirls her around and smiles at her "that could be nice" she whispers. He takes her hand and walks her over to the sofa.

He sits down and she sits next to him, he places a kiss on her cheek. "Cara? Did you take the morning after pill?" he questions. She nods and cuddles into his chest, Raf couldn't believe just a month after he admitted to Cara that he loved her and Cara told him she only wanted to be friends, Raf had manage to get her in bed and now they were both falling for each other.

Raf pulls her onto his knee. "Still got that headache?" he asks trying not to laugh.

"It has eased off a bit now" she smiles. "We'd better get going and I still need to have a shower!" she says. He smiles as rubs her leg before letting her go for a shower. Moments later Raf walks in on her, about to put a towel round her.

He makes her jump, "Sorry but can I borrow your toothbrush, as it another thing I don't tend to carry around with me" he laughs.

"You should leave a few things here if you're going to make a habit of this" Cara flirts as she moves closer to him.

"Now there's an idea!" he winks at her as he places his hands around her waist.

She smiles and looks up at Raf, "Well your welcome to come round tonight and you can try my cooking" she winks.

"Ooh, and what shall you be cooking me Martinez?" he asks flirting with her.

"I don't know yet, I have hardly anything in my cupboards" she giggles as she feels Raf rubbing her sides up and down. He laughs at her and places a kiss on her lips before leaving her to get sorted. Cara has a shower and gets herself ready for work, she smiles to herself in the mirror as she sorts out her makeup, it has been the first time she has felt loved in a very long time.

She had enjoyed Raf's company. She goes to put her makeup on and Raf's comes over to her, "You look gorgeous without makeup" he smiles at her and Cara instantly blushes.

"No I don't" Cara replies to Raf, he gives a laugh and kisses her neck.

"Your perfect Cara... So... Does this mean... We're... Erm" Raf says awkwardly.

Cara laughs at him "If you want to be" She smiles as she stands up and pulls her t-shirt on.

"It's up to you" he smiles as he watches her. "I mean I'm the one who has been loving you for the past month" he says awkwardly. "Fantasising over me?" She giggles as she turns and puts her arms on his chest. "Actually Raf, I haven't been totally honest with you these past few weeks" she says awkwardly. Raf looks at her unsure what to think. at this moment in time.

"Okay..." Raf says nervously, "you're not going to tell me you have a twin sister and I haven't slept with Cara, or you have a kid?" Raf says to Cara. "No" she giggles. She sits next to him and takes his hand.

"Raf, I have been in love with you for...erm..." she stutters. Raf looks at her blankly. Raf's mouth drops open he can't believe what Cara has just said, he smiles at her and kisses her cheek. "Well a few weeks now" she said smiling at him. "I didn't really know how to tell you..." she blushes and looks down.

"Well you certainly told me how much you loved me last night" Raf smiles as he places his hand on her knee.

Cara smiles at him and thinks to herself for a while before deciding to say what she wanted to say as well after what Raf has just said, "same again tonight?" She smiles and Raf smiles at her.

"So are we...erm...you know?" Raf asks awkwardly.

"Together... Yes but can we keep this quiet for a while, just so I can get used of the idea... And I think people might give us a few dirty looks if we say it now after what happened on my first day and all" Cara explains to Raf who totally agreed with her and understands her.

He takes hold of Cara's hand, she seems slightly nervous which he gradually picks up on. "I understand Cara, but you do know that what I said on your first day doesn't mean anything right? Water under the bridge?" he asks nervous to what she might say.

Cara smiles "water under the bridge" she kisses his cheek and then hugs him. Raf gives a sigh of relief.

"Well Martinez we best be heading to work!" he smiles as she pulls away.

She sighs "We better go to work as I would hate to be late" she says as she gets her shoes on. She grabbed her hand bag and they got to Cara's car. She drove to work, it was a very awkward silence car journey to the hospital which seemed to be a lifetime away when in reality it was just about a 10 minute drive.

* * *

Cara pulls up at the hospital further away than usual so no one would see them in the car together. Raf leans over to Cara as she pulls the keys out the ignition and says "thanks for the lift Hun, I really appreciated it" he kisses her on the lips and gets out the car, but Cara doesn't follow... He goes to close the door of the car when he realizes Cara is still sitting in it with her seatbelt on.

"Aren't you coming?" he laughs as he sticks his head in the car.

"Erm...well...get in a sec and close the door" she says nervously.

Raf gives her a blank look, "Everything alright?" he asks. "I don't want us to be seen together" she mutters and Raf looks at her confused, "I don't want people getting suspicious over us two walking in together" Cara explains.

"But we could of walked together what's there to be worried about" Raf adds.

"Maybe I'm just over reacting, am I?" she asks looking at him and blushing. She goes into the locker room and is met by a topless Raf.

As they are the only ones in the room Cara says "Ooo my claw marks are still there from last night" Raf smiles as he turns to see her. He laughs at her, he really loved the sense of humor she had and her bubbly personality.

"You might want to erm...cover these up" he says walking over to her and pointing to the two love bites he had left on her neck that were just a tad more than 'noticeable'.

"I can just say my lover gave me them!" she says as she puts her hand on her neck.

"And when someone finds out that your lover is me...what will you do then?" he laughs. "Trust me, Fletch will bombard us both with questions as to why we left so early, both at the same time! Be prepared, is all I'm saying..." he laughs as he puts his arms around Cara's bare waist before she pulls her scrub top on.

He kisses her neck again and mutters "can't wait to see you tonight, in maybe a little less than your wearing now" he chuckles into her neck as he inhales her perfume deeply.

She giggles to herself. "I agree" she smirks while giving him a kiss on the cheek. Raf grabs his stethoscope and leaves Cara to get changed after one last long kiss.

* * *

He goes to do his ward rounds. But of course is met by Fletch, Arthur and Morven are also close by as they both know what Fletch is about to ask Raf. "So Mr Fancy pants where did you and Nurse Martinez disappear off to last night?" Fletch questions.

"No idea where she went, I went home...had had enough for the night" he says as he spots Cara coming onto the ward out of the corner of his eye. Cara is smiling happily to herself which is a new thing to everyone on the ward since her attack, "you seem bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning" Fletch says to Cara as she ties her hair up into a bun.

"You really think so, I woke up with the hangover of a life time" Cara explains.

"So then I was just talking to Di Lucca here about where he disappeared off to last night, and you?" he asks. Raf gives a smirk and leaves Cara to it.

"Yeah, yeah we walked together I had a migraine coming on and you know with all the fog last night it did bring back a lot of bad memories" Cara lies and Raf raises an eyebrow to her, as he didn't realise she was scared last night. Fletch still wasn't sure that either of them were telling the truth. Mind you did believe Cara but Raf on the other hand not as much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Raf could still over hear them talking as he had his back to them reading a patients notes, Cara walked over to him, "Better make up a good story big lad, someone's getting suspicious!" she whispers tapping his shoulder as Fletch walked away. Fletch turns and stop and examined the pair to see if there was any unusual behaviour between Raf and Cara.

"You better stop turning up for work late" Raf says as he taps Cara on the nose with his pen. Fletch watches there behaviour, as it is extremely unusual.

Cara giggles at him and walks off to go and see another patient. Raf smiles happily at Cara and Fletch goes over to Raf, "what's going on?" Fletch says and Raf snaps out of it.

"What do you mean nothing was going on" Raf says as she turns away from Cara's direction so fletch doesn't become suspicious.

"You and Cara? Are you sure nothing happened last night ?" Fletch questions curiously.

"Nope nothing happened? Why do you ask?" he says to Fletch as he knows there is something going on between the two.

"Well then, where did you disappear off to last night?" Fletch asks as he wants a proper answer this time. Cara over hears the two of them talking and starts to smirk. Fletch looks at Cara and Cara pulls a straight face and walks off again. Raf just smiles and looks down at his phone, he sees an unknown number which says 'hey you, you left your number on the staff system! Why don't we meet up in the locker room later' he realizes its Cara and smiles to himself. Cara notices him smiling, he looks up at her and she gives him a cheeky wink. He replies 'Sounds good to me...xx'

Cara smiles down at her phone and then puts it away, she gets another text from Raf saying 'I can see the outline of your bra really badly' Cara bites her lip and shakes her head 'stop looking then, don't you have an in growing toe nail to see to?' Raf walks over to her.

"actually I was thinking you could maybe go see that patient?" he whispers while smirking. "Erm...I'm not doing your dirty work for you!" she laughs.

"I'm sure that patient would be glad of your company" Raf winks as he moves closer.

"And what is this patients diagnosis?" Cara flirts a little.

"Well I leave you to find that one out..." he says dropping the patients file into her hands. Cara reads the sticky note which says 'store cupboard 10 minutes! Come alone' She watches Raf walk away, and rolls her eyes and laughs.

He turns around and gives her a cheeky wink. Cara turns around and crashes into Fletch, their patient notes go flying and Cara quickly snatches the sticky note and crumples it up and puts it in her pocket before collecting her patient notes. "Ever so sorry!" she says to Fletch who gives her a strange look as to why she had just crumpled a bit of paper.

Cara stands up and brushes her hair out of we face and smiles at a suspicious Fletch. She quickly walks off past him and goes to see one more patient, before going to meet Raf...

* * *

She heads to the locker room, she make sure no one is following her. "I hope Raf isn't mucking me around" Cara mutters to herself.

"Mucking who around?" A voice comes from behind her, she spins around to see Raf standing before her.

"No one" she smiles.

"Well I did say 10 minutes didn't I?" he says giving her a cheeky smile. They make sure no one is nearby and both go in.

"You're really cute you know that right?" she says as Raf shuts the door behind him. He doesn't say anything but pushes her up the wall and begins to kiss her hungrily.

She smiles in-between kisses, "You just can't keep your hands off, can you?" she giggles as Raf kisses down her neck.

"No" he says as he as he pinches her bottom.

"Hey!" she laughs as she playfully hits his shoulder.

"Can't help it" he smiles as he kisses her head and he moves his kisses to her neck next.

"Err Raf...my lips are up here" she says. "I know that Caz, it's just your so irresistible I can't help it" he mutters into her neck.

"Yes I know that Raf it's just it tickles" Cara says as she tries to get him to kiss her lips. He eventually kisses her on the lips. The kisses get more passionate and Raf messes with Cara's scrubs top a little. He wants to pull it off but he can tell Cara isn't relaxed possibly because they have to remain quiet.

"Maybe not here, after all I don't want to be getting a good telling off if someone happens to find us...I mean I have to behave after my first day disaster !" she explains to Raf who turns round and locks the door.

"Happy now Cara?" He says as he puts his hands on her waist and kisses her head.

Cara smiles a little and says "Can we at least move away from the door?"

"Good idea!" he laughs at her. She gives him a smile. He then kisses her and moves her away from the door, she pulls at his Holby hoodie and pulls his stethoscope off and chucks it to the floor. She unzips his hoodie, and pulls at his scrubs top also. The kisses become more passionate.

He messes with her scrubs top and pulls it up and over her head, he smiles when he sees she's in a black lace bra, "oh Cara" he smiles as he kisses her lips even more. She giggles at his actions. She puts her arms around his waist and pulls him close to her.

Cara finally pushes the hoodie off his shoulders and pulls his top off with help from him. She pulls him close to her and continues to kiss him with passion.

He pushes her against the back wall and she pulls at his trousers as she kisses him deeply. She pulls them down and chucks them to the side and Raf smiles at her as he messes with her trousers also. He pulls them down and mutters "matching knickers too!"

Cara bites her lip and Raf lifts her up, she felt safe in Raf's arms like this, she smiles at him and continues to kiss him. "Just for you!" she winks at him and laughs. He rubs his hands up and down her back. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him, Raf pushes her against the wall and holds her there.

He grins at her as he has one had on her chest and the other around her waist. "Well Di Lucca what are you waiting for?" she giggles at Raf who is smiling happily at her.

"Christmas" he teases her as he kisses her chest.

"Funny one you are!" she laughs. He kiss up her neck as he inhales the scent of her perfume she had put on that morning. It was weaker but he can still smell it, he is also getting the hint of patient vomit too.

"Let me see you have a Katy Perry perfume on and I think... There a hint of... Hmm... Vomit?" Raf says as he pushes her knickers to a side.

Cara places a passionate kiss on his lips as she messes with his boxers. "Ooh Calvin Klein Raf, fancy" she giggles as she looks down to see the band says Calvin Klein on it. Cara smiles and hugs him.

He runs his hands up and down her back as she hugs him. She soon has his 'Calvin Klein' underwear off him. Cara kisses Raf passionately as he moves against her...

* * *

Thirty minutes later Cara and Raf are getting dressed. "God Raf I didn't realize that was the time!" she says as she puts he scrubs top on in a hurry.

"Cara I think you need these" Raf says as he hands her knickers to him.

"Yes I would be needing these thank you!" she says as she takes them off him and laughs. Raf kisses her again and smiles.

He grabs her hand and says "people are going to get suspicious if we stay here any longer" he says breathlessly as he wipes his forehead.

"Fletch already is!" she says. "Now off you go and I'll catch you later" she says before giving him one last hug and a kiss on his cheek. He leaves and heads back onto the ward. Of all people he is met by Fletch. Raf is still slightly red in the face and just a tad sweaty after making out with Nurse Martinez in the store cupboard.

"Mate what have you been doing? You look like you've been for a full work out at the gym" Fletch says as he stands in front of Raf. Fletch looks at Raf who wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"I suppose you could say that!" he laughs. Fletch pulls a face and says

"erm...Raf you have something pink on your neck" fletch says as he points it out.

Raf raises his hand to his neck and realises Cara's lipstick is on his neck. He tries to rub it off a little with his finger discreetly. "Raf where were you really?" Fletch asks suspiciously.

"Well Fletch you see, there's this patient and they really need my medical attention right now so let's leaving chatting for another time yeah?" he says in a hurry to get away from Fletch.

Fletch rolls his eyes and goes over to Cara, he has noticed her hair is all displaced as earlier it was clean and tidy up in a perfect my tidy bun and now she has strands of hair handing out all over the shot. "So Martinez, where did you disappear off to?" he asks suspicious as he looked at her hair in quite shock.

"... I was needed in the ED, I had to chase up Some patient notes that had gone missing" Cara lies and fletch is having none of it.

"No one has been transferred up from the ED since you've been on shift" Fletch says as he tries to outsmart Cara.

Cara quickly thinks of an excuse "yeah but I didn't know where they were so I went and check the ED... You never know and yeah then I got stuck in a conversation with Robyn" Cara explains as best as she can, she keeps rubbing her neck which fletch is picking up on.

"Is it any coincidence at all that you and Di Lucca over there happened to just disappear like that at the same time?" Fletch's asks clicking his fingers.

Cara is stuck thinking on the spot now... Luckily she gets out of it when a patient is sick up her back, she gives a sigh and says "sorry but I need to go and get changed" she holds her breath and walks off.

"don't worry Cara you can tell me later" he smirks as he loves how uneasy he is making the two feel. Cara appears back on the ward, she tries to keep out of Fletch's' sight at all times in case he questions her more.

* * *

Luckily the ward is quiet busy and so she hasn't really got the time for one of Fletch's' question and answering sessions. At the end of her shift she is put in the awkward situation again in the locker room with both Fletch and Raf there.

"Ain't this cozy!" Fletch smirks as he walks into the locker room, the two of them going to their lockers. He thinks there is something going on between the two as Raf had a lipstick mark on his neck and them both disappearing at the same time...he decides to ask them about it. "Now seeing as I've got you two both here...would someone care to explain, where the two of you were today? he asks them both as Cara bites her lip and Raf has no words and just starts to blush a little.

"Are you two 'doing it' together as in your having S-E-X" Fletch questions hoping for a reply. The two of them stand there in silence not knowing what to say. Raf blushes a bit more. "Well? Come on, I deserve an answer here!" he laughs.

Cara turns around and messes through her locker, "today please, I do have kids to feed you know" fletch says sarcastically. Raf is unsure of whether he should just tell Fletch or not as he knew Cara wanted to keep it quiet for a while, he didn't want to speak up and her be upset because she told him so he was kind of waiting for her to speak up and say...

"Nothing's going on between us okay fletch? Me and Raf are just good friends I would never think of sleeping with him, he's not even my type" Cara lies and she watches from the corner of her eye how Raf seemed to act along.

Fletch smiles at Cara "Fine Missy but don't get your knickers in a twist" he laughs as he grabs his stuff and leaves.

Cara looks at Raf, there was an awkward silence between the two for a bit. "You know what I said is not true" she smiles at him.

"Well Martinez you saved us from that!" he laughs. Cara moves closer to him once she feels safe enough that

Fletch won't come back and whispers "Mine or yours?" "Why don't you come and visit my Palace tonight?" he winks and she smiles at him.

"We ought to be careful the next time and actually make sure my lippy isn't up your neck and my hair actually looks half decent!" she laughs. "Let's just say we need to look as if we haven't been dragged through a bush backwards!" she laughs.

Raf smiles and kisses her head and says "why don't we stop by at yours and you can get a few things together?" Raf flirts.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" she smiles before giving him a hug. They don't hug for too long as they can hear someone coming towards the door, Cara leaves the room first shortly followed by Raf. He meets her at her Car. "Just friends you tell me?" Fletch shouts from across the car park in a rather loud voice.

Cara glares at Fletch and says "leave it Caz he's just tormenting you" he gets into Cara's car and they head back to hers so she can get a few things together. She gathers up a few things and then drives to Raf's. "Will he ever drop it?" she asks Raf to get a conversation going.

"Not until he finds actual proof and I mean it Cara we've got to be careful what we're doing in public" Raf says as he rests his hand on Cara's knee.

"I know, the lippy on your neck really made it obvious...I think that's what made him catch on" she says.

"Maybe I'm just making it awkward for us, maybe we should tell people to get it off our chest?" she asks but Raf is quite shocked in what she had said.

"Cara I spent one night in your bed and you think we should tell them just like that?" Raf says as he isn't sure if telling people just yet is a good idea, "give it until Christmas and then tell them we're official" he adds.

* * *

 **Please leave us a review and let us know what you think xx**

 **K &K**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It's drawing close to Christmas, it was snowing outside and awfully cold. The past few months had been good for the two, Raf and Cara still hadn't been found out, it was still there little secret that no one knew.

Cara wakes to find Raf's arm around her waist still. She puts her hand on his arm and smiles to herself. Her head is banging and she feels a little bunged up. Raf eventually awakens, he smiles at her. "Morning beautiful" he says before giving her a kiss on her ever so slightly pale cheeks.

"Morning" Cara says in a croaky voice which Raf finds incredibly cute, she clears her throat and cuddles into Raf.

"Someone doesn't sound good this morning" Raf says as he kisses her head and smiles at the pale nurse lying in his arms. "You are slightly pale Caz" he says as she looks up at him. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks making sure she was okay.

She nods and clears her throat "I am fine" she whispers.

"Are you sure?" he asks as he's not convinced. She nods and stands up, her head seem to bang even more when she is sitting up.

Raf puts his arms around her waist and kisses her waist and she whispers "just going to get some paracetamol and a drink" "So you're not feeling too good are you?" he asks. She nods "I feel like I've just ran into a brick wall" Cara mumbles as she gets up and grabs her dressing gown.

Cara makes her way through to the bathroom and goes through her cabinet and realizes she hasn't got any paracetamol. She goes back to Raf. "Do you ever, carry paracetamol around with you?" she asks as she doesn't have the energy to go out and buy some so she thinks it's worth a try to ask.

"I have some of that high dose stuff, in my bag it's from when I injured my shoulder at the gym" Raf says as he gets out of bed and Cara sits back down on the bed and rubs her forehead. "Would you like some of that?" he asks as he goes and sits next to her. She just nods and lies back down, "are you coming to work because if you're not up to it I can just say you text me to tell them you're too ill?" Raf questions.

Cara clears her throat the best she can and mumbles "I will be fine anyway were short staffed as it is" He smiles at her, "good because I enjoy your company" he says.

"You better not fall asleep on me today! These can make you sleepy" he explains before giving her them. Cara just nods even though she isn't listening properly she just nods along. "Thanks" she smiles as she takes them with a glass of water.

Once she's done that she gets ready for work with Raf who is still worried about her. After her shower she seems a bit brighter but Raf still isn't convinced she's 100%. He goes to the shower himself and leaves her to get ready.

In the car Cara starts to drift off to sleep, and Raf tries to keep her awake because he doesn't want to have to wake her when he gets to the hospital because he hates waking her when she looks so peaceful. "Don't fall asleep on me please" he laughs placing his hand on her thigh.

Cara gives a sleepy smile and mumbles "don't worry I won't."

"You will!" he laughs.

"Talk to me to keep yourself awake" he laughs giving her a little shake.

"What about exactly, Serena?... Well she hates me" Cara says as she starts to drift off again.

"Oh Caz don't be so hard on yourself!" he says to her. Cara smiles and looks down at her phone before drifting off again.

They finally get to the hospital and Cara is just about awake. "Don't be falling asleep on me on ward round today!" he laughs.

"Well you can wheel me around in a wheel chair and when you need me you can wake me" she says as she gets out the car and starts to sneeze.

"I don't really think Serena would approve of that" he winks. Cara sighs and gets her stuff out of Raf's car and smiles at him before walking into the hospital, Raf follows soon after. Raf knew she wasn't feeling the best at all.

When he got to the ward he went to the locker room to get changed for a rather quiet day at work. Cara smiles and she sees Raf come into the locker room. Raf gives her a smile, she is now more paler than she was this morning he had happened to notice. "Are you sure your okay Caz?" Raf questions as he comes over to Cara and puts his hands on her waist. "I'll be fine, promise" she says putting on a smile and looking up at him.

Later on Cara is sitting at the nursing station staring at the computer screen slowly drifting off to sleep, she feels awful as her head is killing her, she has stomach ache and she feels sick all at the same time. She feels absolutely rotten, she wants to go home but there short staffed so she would feel guilty going home.

She decides to go do a ward round with Raf to try and wake her up a bit. "Cara your sweating is everything alright?" Raf questions as Cara starts the rounds with him.

"Yea I'm fine, just a bit hot... Is it hot in here?" Cara questions as she fans herself down with a patients notes.

"No its not hot in here, are you sure your okay to work?" Raf asks concerned about her. Cara nods and carries on filling in patient observations.

Raf carries on doing observations but keeps an eye on Cara, "right I need Mr Jones has some abnormalities so I need someone from Darwin to-" Raf cuts himself off as Cara doesn't look right at all, "Nurse Martinez ? Do you want me to get someone to take over from you?" Raf adds and Cara shakes her head.

He continues for a while then Cara slams her files down on a table and says "I'm going to be sick" and runs off with her hand over her mouth. Cara appears back on the ward moments later, she is stopped by Raf.

"No, no, no, you are not going anywhere!"

"Raf, I'm fine really" she says trying to put on a fake smile even though inside she felt rotten.

Raf looks around and the back at Cara, "you are going home right this instant" Raf demands but Cara is having none of it.

"Raf give me five minutes and I will be fine again" Cara says as she touches Raf's arm.

"Cara you're not well and I'm telling you to go home!" he says to her in a stern tone of voice. She shakes her head once again, but it's too late she knows she is going home after what she is about to do. She looks at Raf and then her hand flies to her mouth and but she can't run and it's too late she is sick onto the floor, missing Raf's feet by inches.

"Home, now!" Raf says as he goes to clean the floor up. "But Raf..." she is cut off by Raf

"No buts Cara, you're not well" he says. Cara mutters to herself and the leaves for the locker room. She thought to herself, 'Raf is right I guess, I'm not well, maybe I do just need to go home and rest for a bit.'

Not only was she feeling sick, she was slightly embarrassed that she had vomited on the ward in front of both Raf and Fletch...She heads home once she has got changed and goes straight to bed where she remains until she needs the toilet, she also checks her phone where she sees a text from Raf 'need anything at all?'

'Paracetamol' she texted him back.

Meanwhile, it was drawing close to the end of Raf's shift, himself and Fletch were finishing off a patients observations. "What's up with Nurse Martinez?" he asks. "I'm not sure, she was just nearly sick over me" Raf says as he puts his stethoscope in his locker.

"Ay you never know she could be pregnant" Fletch jokes but Raf takes it seriously and goes oddly quiet. He leaves the locker room and heads for Cara's. He doesn't really know what to make of what Fletch said to him, he knew he was joking but it could be a possibility.

He also gets another text from Cara while he is on his way out saying "can you get me some tissues as well because you love me?" He decides to stop off at the shops before heading to Cara's house to grab a few things for her.

Once he's got what he needs from Cara's he goes to his house where he sent Cara after the shift. He heads into his house and finds Cara in the bathroom...vomiting. "Cara?" He says as he goes to her and places a soft hand on her back. She stands up and looks at him.

"I'm really sorry about today" she says. "I probably shouldn't have went in, in the first place" she says.

Raf Laughs "well I did tell you to stay here but you didn't listen" Raf says as he hands a glass of water to Cara.

"I know and I guess you were right!" she says. "I feel like crap" she complains to him.

"Cara I need to ask you something, well erm..." Raf says as he starts to get a little embarrassed.

"No actually it's quite the opposite" Raf says and Cara gives him a confused look.

"What is it Raf, I don't get you" Cara says in a confused tone.

"Is there... Any possibility... Giving your being sick... Could you be pregnant?" Raf says awkwardly and Cara's mouth drops.

Cara stutters then says "I can't be Raf... I'm on my period" she whispers in embarrassment.

"Oh woah, well done Mr. Di Lucca that was embarrassing for the both of us..." he says blushing slightly and Cara does also.

Cara smiles and says "as much as you would probably like me to carry your child I'm not ready to be a mum" she laughs as she walks out of the bathroom and back through to the bedroom.

"Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you there" he laughs. He lies next to her on the bed, "how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Like crap" she says as her voice starts to go. "I feel freezing too but I more than likely have a temperature" she says with a croaky voice.

Raf puts his forehead against her head and says "your boiling" he says as she sneezes. Raf's her the tissue box and smiles at her "you still look gorgeous" he kisses her head and smiles.

"Well that's funny considering, I've been sick about a million times since I got home and I can't stop coughing nor sneezing" she says as Raf pulls her close into a hug.

Raf pulls her close and says "I don't care how ill you are, you are still my princess" Just as Raf says that.

Cara sneezes all over him "I'm really sorry Raf...I didn't feel that sneeze coming on!" she says blushing her cheeks a rosey red tinge to them.

He smiles and laughs it off, Raf gets up and says "do you want to try and eat something?" Raf questions. "The last time I ate was breakfast" she says unsure whether she should try and eat something in case she brings it back up.

"Dry toast?" Raf questions as he kisses Cara on the head.

Cara nods and says "just one round of toast then please" He smiles and goes to make her some. Cara lies in the bed and looks up at the ceiling.

When Raf comes back as asks him a question "Here you go my darling" he smiles as he hands her a plate with a piece of dry toast on it.

"Raf can I ask you a question!" She says and Raf nods happily at her, "Do you want to come with me to my mum's for Christmas ?" She questions while she messes with her hands. Raf looks at her and gives a smile.

"It's just an offer, you don't have to come if you don't want to or have other plans" she says.

"No I would love to come with you!" he smiles and kisses her forehead. She smiles and hugs him, "oh thank you Raf" she throws her arms around his and he pushes her away a little.

She gives Raf a funny look and he adds "I don't want to catch what you've got" he laughs.

She giggles and says "well at least I don't have to listen to my mother going on about how I haven't got a boyfriend... Oh and if she says anything about children just laugh it off she's desperate for a grandchild, and well she doesn't do it to my older sister" she explains to Raf.

Raf smiles at her and gives a nervous laugh. "Is she likely to ask loads of questions? If she's anything like my mother that'll be a yes!" he laughs as

Cara sneezes again. Cara nods as she blows we nose, "My mother tends to ask really personal questions which you don't have to answer and if she asks about your job please don't tell her about the pay... She will think I'm only with you because of the money" Cara explains again and Raf laughs.

"What so you want me to just sit there and not socialise with her?" Raf laughs. "What am I suppose to say if she asks what I work as?" he says looking at Cara confused.

"Say you are a doctor and you work in emergency medicine which you do" Cara smiles as she cuddles next to him. "Okay" he laughs looking down at her.

He kisses her head, "But no I would love to come! Besides she can't be as bad as my mother, she never stops with the questions!" he laughs.

"So tell me then Raf what type of questions does your mother dearest question?" Cara says as she pulls herself onto Raf's lap.

"Well, she's forever asking me about a girlfriend and if so the looks, personality...things like that! But I guess all she wants is for me to be happy" he smiles at Cara who listens to him contently. Cara smiles

"My last boyfriend I had my mum scared away by saying have you two thought about children... I mean come on don't get me wrong she wants a grandchild but what ! We had only been going out for a month" she giggles then sneezes.

"I'll not take what she asks or says to me too much to heart then?" he laughs.

Cara smiles and cuddles into him "thank you" she says as she kisses his chin.

"Parents can be embarrassing at times, I understand" he smiles at her.

Cara blushes "especially mine" Cara says as she places her hands on his chest.

"How come?" he asks as she happened to go very red as she said that.

She blushes even brighter as she sneezes at the same time, "My Mum always gets the baby photos out like they do in the movies, they are embarrassing because she always shows the one of me naked as a baby in the bath" she says.

Raf laughs, "I'll look forward to seeing that one then!" he says just to tease her.

"No Raf please don't" she says. "It was only when you were a baby, I'm sure a lots changed from then" he says sarcastically.

"According to my mum I haven't changed a bit apart from the height and weight... Oh and eye color" Cara smiles as she gets up and walks over to the window and opens it as she has gone hot.

He smiles at her, "It cannot be that bad Martinez!" he giggles.

"I'm boiling hot" she sighs as she sits back on the bed.

"I know your hot" Raf flirts as he wraps his arms around we waist and feels how clammy Cara actually is. "You actually are really hot, pity I don't have a fan!" he laughs.

Cara gives a Raf a sarcastic smile and says "oh yeah is that so?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cara woke to an empty bed once again for the fourth time this week, Raf had been working late but today it was the start of his day time shifts again.

She is excited to see Raf as she only saw him for minutes during the changeover of shifts, she gets herself dressed and eats we breakfast before heading out to work.

She heads onto AAU, there's no sign of him. She goes to the locker room and sees him changing his scrubs top as it looked as if a patient has vomited over him.  
She smiles as he has her back to him, he takes his top off and throws his dirty scrub top to the floor, Cara smiles and goes over to him and hugs him from behind as No one else is in the locker room.

"Hi" Cara mutters as she hugs him from behind.

Raf jumps a little as he feels a smaller body press against his, "hey babe" he smiles and Cara giggles at his reply.

"Missed you" Cara mutters as he turns around and looks at her.

"Missed you more" he smiles. He turns around and place a kiss on her lips. She holds his waist and pulls him close setting her head on his bare chest and inhaling his strong but nice smelling aftershave. Raf smiles and kisses her head again, "I've been so lonely without you" Raf says as he pulls away from her and looks Cara up and down.

"Same here, my bed has been so cold" she smiles as she leans up and kisses him one last time before getting herself changed.

"Excited for tonight?" she asks with a smile on her face as she pulls her scrub top on.

"Yes I am, you coming to mine after the party?" Raf questions as he hugs her from behind, she wriggles free as she needs to get her scrub bottoms on.

She smiles and mutters "if you behave yourself."

He laughs at what she has just said, "better behave yourself... after all we've still managed to keep us a secret!" she winks.

"I love keeping secrets" Raf smiles as he taps her bum as he walks past her and locks his locker.

Cara bites her lip and says "but there's no secrets between us right?"

"No I have nothing to hid from you my lovely!" he smiles as Cara gives him an unsure look.

She finally smiles back at him and Fletch walks in so they stop flirting with each other and switch to their 'professional' relationship.

"You two up for some partying tonight?" he laughs as they looked rather suspicious when he walked in.

Cara looks at Raf and smiles before replying "Yes actually, just dying for a large glass of wine and maybe some buffet food" Cara smiles as she pins her name badge to her scrub top.

"That's what I like to hear!" Fletch laughs as he leaves the locker room with Cara.

Raf soon follows behind them but heads back to the patient who had just vomited over him.

Cara smiles to herself, she was glad to see Raf as she hadn't seen him that much over the past couple of days. "Right Nurse Martinez, you can do discharge forms, transfer Mr. Jones and order Mr. Walker an X-Ray please?" Fletch says as Cara rolls her eyes at the amount of work Fletch is giving her.

She gets on with it and just hopes her shift goes quickly.  
Luckily her shift goes quickly and she treats a load of people before the end of her shift such as: a child who had drank paint, someone who had fallen off a wall and a lot of drunks with 'wondering hands' which Raf wasn't very happy about.

"That's the 5th time some has vomited over me today!" Raf complains as he walks past Cara to the locker room to change again.

Cara giggles and bites her lip as Fletch is suspicious.

He does pick up on all the flirting they do with each other. He really does wonder if there is something going on between the two, yet again.

Later on Cara has gone home and is getting herself ready for the Christmas party, she finds out her mini black dress and her short black blazer to go with it, she also curls her hair and keeps it down.

She finishes off her makeup. 'Raf better be on time!' she thought to herself as she knew he had a few things to finish off at work.

Cara makes her way to the club where the staff are having their Christmas party, she sees Raf standing outside and goes to him.

"Thank you!" she smiles blushing a little more. "Well I wasn't sure about it at first..." she says but Raf cuts her off.

"You're beautiful Caz!" he smiles standing close to her.

Cara begins to shiver as the temperature is dropping slightly "So shall we go inside?" Raf says as he offers her an arm to link with.

She smiles and links arms with Raf and they head inside. Cara can now see what Raf is wearing a bit more clearer now, "did you happen to be looking in my wardrobe by any chance?" she asks and Raf gives a confused look as he has no idea what she's talking about. "You match my outfit!" she giggles and Raf smiles at her.

"I was spying on you" he jokes and Cara laughs at him.

Cara and Raf go and sit down near the back where it's pretty dark.

No one has arrived yet, it's just the two of them. "Like a drink?" he asks her.

Cara nods and looks down at her phone, "Vodka and Coke please" Cara smiles as she puts her phone down on the table.

"Coming right up!" he smiles.  
"Could I steal a cheeky kiss off you?" he laughs.

She kisses him and tells him to go and get the drinks as a few people are starting to arrive

He appears back with a Vodka and Coke for Cara and the same for himself. Cara is now sitting amongst Fletch, Morven and Arthur. Ollie, Zosia, Serena and a few others Cara is starting to get to know and become a lot more friendly, she felt a lot more comfortable with them all.

Cara sits next to Raf, he is desperate to touch her leg as her legs and a bit of her thighs are on show.

Cara can tell he wants to as he sits quite close to her. He thinks to himself 'maybe I should? What's the worst that can happen?'

His hand hovers over her knee for a while but he decides against the idea as he doesn't know what people would make of it, 'a doctor and a nurse ? I'm bound to get horrible comments' Raf thinks to himself

Cara notices that he is awfully quiet and doesn't seem his usual self. "Are you alright? Your awfully quiet" she whispers to him.

He nods, "It's just I really want to touch your leg" he says.

Cara gives a rather loud laugh, "I'm not stopping you am I?" she asks but forgot that they were still a secret.

Everyone draws their attention to Cara and Raf, Cara blushes and Fletch smiles at the two as he defiantly knows there is something going on between them.

"Now do you understand why?" he mutters and Cara nods and blushes even more red.

Cara smiles and looks across at the rest of the group who after chatting amongst themselves.

Both Raf and Cara sit in silence for a bit. "Look maybe we should tell them? So we can be ourselves?" she says nervously to Raf.

Raf looks around and bites his lip "meet me by the beer garden in ten" Raf says to a confused Cara.

"What the hell for?" she asks confused.

"Please?" he asks as Cara still looks at him confused.

"Fine!" she says still no idea what he wants.

Raf gets up and walks to the bar and then heads outside, Cara soon follows but still unsure of what Raf wants.

she gets outside and sees Raf looking out over the dark lawn "Raf!" Cara says as she walks over to him.

She stands just in front of him, "what the hell do you want? Were suppose to be having fun...?" she says not best impressed. "Make this quick whatever it is, please?" she asks. He leans forward and kisses her, Cara's eyes widen and she pushes herself away from him, "Raf! Are we going to tell them or what?" Cara says but Raf just smirks at her.

"Shut up Cara" he says and Cara's facial expression changes.

"What did you just tell me to-" she is cut off by Raf kissing her again but with a bit of tongue to shut her up.

She pushes Raf off her, and holds him at arm length, "What the hell is this?" she says looking at him not best impressed.

"Cara I said I wanted to see you, I didn't say talk" he smiles. Both Raf and Cara are unaware at this point that Fletch is standing on the steps back up to the club watching them.

A smile soon appears on Cara's face, "Now can I have a kiss?" he laughs as Cara seems more relaxed now.

She nods and goes into her tiptoes and kisses him, even though she is in heels she is still smaller than Raf.

She adds a bit of tongue this time and wraps her arms around his neck. Little do Raf and Cara know Fletch is coming closer towards them...

"I love you so much Cara Martinez" Raf mutters between kisses.

"I love you even more Raf Di Lucca" Cara mutters back as she feels Raf's hands rest carefully on her hips.

Fletch in now centimeters away from the two. They both close their eyes while kissing each other and still don't realize Fletch is there. "Hey you two, just friends are we?" Fletch smirks as he stands quite close to them.

Cara pushed away from Raf as soon as Fletch's voice pattern registers with them both, Cara flushes bright red and She bites her lip "erm... err..." Cara tries to speak but doesn't know what to say.

Fletch laughs at Cara and says "okay spill, how long?" Cara feels her face hot with embarrassment and her heart pounding. She looks at Raf who is also quite red in the face. "Well come on you two!" Fletch laughs as he can tell there both in shock that he had just found out. "I often do wonder why you both disappear on the ward at the same time!" he laughs.

Raf looks at Cara and Cara gives him a little nod to tell him, "3 months" Raf mutters as he moves closer to Cara and puts his arm around her waist.

"Woah, nice one Di Lucca!" Fletch laughs and Cara blushes even more. "I do remember the deep chats we had about Martinez here when she was ill..."

"Fletch...please don't" Raf blushes.

"What deep chats?" Cara says in a state of shock.

Raf glares at fletch before looking at Cara lovingly and says "I shall tell you another day, I promise" he smiles as he kisses her cheek.

She just agrees with him and nods. "This explains all that flirting on the ward then!" Fletch laughs at the two who are nothing but embarrassed.

They all head back indoor and Raf has the perfect way of telling everyone they are official... The annual staff dance which normally leads to one night stands and other shenanigans.

"I'm happy for you both!" Fletch smiles as they all walk back in together.

"Thanks Fletch but don't tell anyone just yet, I want them all to know during this staff dance" he smiles as he pulls Cara towards the dance floor where Zosia, Ollie, Arthur, Mo, Mr. T, Morven, Serena, Ric and loads of other staff members are congregating.

"Raf what are you doing?" Cara asks giving a nervous laugh as he grabs hold of her hands.

He grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor, he puts his hands on her waist and whispers "follow my lead."

"I'll try but I can't promise it will go well!" she giggles leaning into him.

She puts her hands on his chest and Raf looks across the dance floor to see Fletch standing there with a pint in his hand, they smile at each other and Everyone on the dance floor begins to slow dance with one another.

"Raf I thought you wanted to keep this quiet?" she giggles softly.

He smiles and sings along to the song and looks at her which makes her blush "Raf I didn't know you liked this song" she smiles as she looks up at him.

"I don't I can't stand this song" he laughs as he feels Cara relax in his arms, they sway side to side and look at each other lovingly

"I love you" he says as he leans in and their lips graze slightly, she smiles and relaxes. Everyone looks at them open mouthed.

"Raf there all watching us" Cara says slightly awkwardly.

"Relax Cara, it's fine" he says to her.

"I don't care anymore, I love you that's all that matters" he smiles and Cara smiles up at him and kisses him again.

"I love you two" she smiles up at him as the dance finally comes to an end.

They walk off the dance floor and everyone is still in some state of shock, Raf sits down and pulls Cara onto his lap before kissing her shoulder and resting his chin there.

"I enjoyed that" she smiles. "I'm glad you did!" he says kissing her cheek. They were still being looked at but the both of them didn't mind anymore.

Cara smiles and says "can we go home soon after one more drink?"

"If you want to, that's fine" he smiles at her and goes to them another round of drinks whilst leaving Cara with Fletch and Morven to talk to.

Morven just stares at Cara in shock and Fletch smiles at her and whispers "so tell me Cara is he good in bed or what... It's just apparently doctors are good in bed just as they are good with their hands" Feltch laughs.

Cara blushes, "err, erm" she stutters and goes red even more.

Luckily for Cara Raf comes back over and they change the subject.

Morven chirps all of a sudden... Cara blushes and raises her hand to her forehead, "So Raf are you and Cara you know..." Morven says to Raf.

"Together? Yes we are" Raf says.

Cara blushes slightly and Morven smiles.

After a while Raf and Cara go home as Cara has had enough of people asking the same old questions about them. When they get to Raf's house Cara is instantly swept off her feet by Raf as soon as he shuts the front door.

"I was taking my shoes off" she giggles and Raf quickly pulls her other heel off.

"Well then my beautiful girlfriend, I have an idea" he smiles to her as he carries her upstairs in the bridal carry.

He gets to his bedroom and takes Cara in she shuts the door with her foot and the Raf chucks her on the bed...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Morning gorgeous" Raf says as he looks at Cara who is lying next to him, she smiles at him and stretches out a little and yawns.

"Morning, and happy Christmas" Cara says as she remembers the date.

It was snowing rather heavily outside and it really did feel like Christmas Day. "Happy Christmas to you too!" he smiles placing a kiss on her cheek.

Cara cuddles up to him and says "I have got to stop drinking so much, I have a banging headache" Cara mumbles and Raf gives a gentle laugh and kisses her head.

"You couldn't walk in a straight line last night, I do remember having to carry you upstairs!" he laughs and gives her a smile.

"We didn't erm... Do it did we ?" Cara questions as she looks up at him.

Raf smiles and nods "you started it though Cara, wondering hands" he laughs and Cara's eyes widen.

She blushes and looks up at him again "why didn't you stop me?" She questions.

"Well erm...you were being really cute" he laughs.

"Oh god Raf!" she says face planting the pillow.

Raf bursts into hysterics "Cara you really think I would do that to you when your drunk?" Raf laughs and Cara nods into the pillow, "oh my gosh Cara you're so gullible" he laughs.

She looks up at him, "Raf!" she moans and playfully hits his arm. He continues to laugh at how gullible she is.

Raf looks down at her and watches Cara grumble to herself, "I really hate you" she says as she hits him playfully on the arm again.

"No you don't" Raf laughs as he climbs on top of her and kisses and tickles her.

"No Raf...please!" she squeals. "Don't tickle me!" she giggles, but Raf continues to anyway.

"What was that Cara? You want me to carry on... Fine!" He says she kisses her and tickles her, he also makes sure he kisses her weak spots.

"Raf... Please...I'm going to pee" Cara cries with laughter. "Please Raf, no more" she giggles as Raf finally stops tickling her.

He kisses her neck, "comes downstairs Caz, I've got you something" he smiles.

"Well I have you something too Mr." she smiles as she sits up.

"And what would that be?" he laughs sarcastically as she sits up and cuddles up close to him.

"You'll have to wait and find out" she smiles as he gets out of bed and pulls Cara out with him.

"Right okay..." he says rather nervously and confused. "Come with me" he smiles as he takes her hand.

They go downstairs and Raf sits her down on the sofa and gets her presents for her and Cara does the same. "Raf I had no idea we were doing this this year, but I did get you something" she smiles as the exchange gifts.

"Well go on open it then" Raf smiles and Cara smiles back at him.

She begins to rip the wrapping paper off. "You have very neat wrapping for a man" she giggles.

"For a man? What do you mean?" Raf says as he sits next to her and rests his hand on her knee.

"All my ex's couldn't wrap, your pretty impressive" Cara smiles as she opens the present and comes to a black box.

Raf smiles at her as she looks down at the box. "Come on then" he laughs at her.

She opens the box and comes to a silver necklace, Cara facial expression drops and she doesn't know what to say.

"Please tell me you like it right?" Raf says as Cara hasn't said anything yet.

She looks up and him and says "I don't like it... I love it Raf!" She says as she throws her arms around him.

"Thank you so much!" she smiles looking up at him. "Its gorgeous Raf" she smiles looking back down at the necklace on her knee.

Next up its Cara with her present for Raf, "now I didn't know what you liked so I just guessed I hope you like it" she says as she hands the present over.

"Aw Caz, you didn't have to!" he smiles as she sits next to him while he opens it.

Cara watches as he opens the present, "it's only something small" she smiles as he gets to the present.

"Oh... Wow... Cara you didn't have too" he says as he opens the box.

"I did have to, don't be silly?" she smiles. "I hope you like it" she smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"It's gorgeous Cara, I will wear this today" he says as he looks down at the watch.

"I'm glad you like it, as I didn't really know what to get you" she smiles and blushes slightly.

He kisses her cheek and they continue to open their presents. Once they have opened their presents they get ready to go to Cara's mums.

"I look good enough, don't I?" Raf says to Cara when he is ready as he is slightly nervous about going to Cara's mums.

Cara laughs and puts her hands on his chest "stop worrying Raf she's not going to kill you... Well my dad might ask what your intentions are with me but nothing to worry about" she smiles as she kisses his cheek.

Raf gives a nervous laugh, "If you say so" he smiles.

She kisses him, "Raf just a heads up both my sisters smell fear" she jokes and Raf takes it seriously.

Raf looks at her. "Cara, I've got to admit, I'm pretty nervous" he says and starts to blush.

She smiles and takes his hand before leading him out the house, "Your driving... Don't trust myself driving when it's snowing" Cara says as she chucks him the car keys.

"Don't really trust myself either" he laughs as the both get into the car after digging the deep snow out of Raf's driveway.

They get to Cara's mums just on time and Raf sits in the car with his hands on the steering wheel looking like he had just killed someone.

"Aren't you coming babe?" she says taking hold of his hand.

Raf takes a deep breath in and gets out of the car, he follows are up the drive way and mutters to himself "posh or what."

Cara turns to him as she knocks the door and holds his hand, "nothing to worry about" she smiles as she kisses his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please read and leave a review, We haven't had many reviews since November 2015 and we wondered if we're doing something wrong or what we could improve.**

 **K &K**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

They both stand waiting to be let in. "Cara, they do know I'm coming right? They do know I'm your boyfriend don't they?" he asks rather nervously.

Cara nods then bites her lip "they don't know about the 9 year ages gap though" she mumbles.

"Well I'm going to get a few looks aren't I?" he mutters as Cara's mum finally opens the door.

"Cara my baby girl" her mum says as she throws her arms around Cara, her mum was a the perfect mirror image of Cara but with Ginger hair, "so this must be... Raf?" Her mum questions.

"Yes I am Mrs. Martinez" Raf replies.

"Oh please call me Andrea... Cara has been telling me lots about you, she made you sound famous" she smiles and Cara blushes.

Cara takes Raf's hand as they walk into the house together. He seems more relaxed now about the whole situation.

Cara and Raf take off their coats and shoes and head through to where Cara's family are.

"Big family" Raf mutters to her and she gives a nod and smiles to him. Raf can see another two woman sitting on the sofa which looked to be Cara's two sisters as they all looked the spitting image of each other.

Cara smiles at Raf and says "this is my boyfriend Raf, and these are my sisters Nadine she's the oldest and Alicia who's the youngest... And this is..." Cara is cut off by an older man standing before them.

"I'm Cara's dad, Tim" he says as he shakes her hand.

"and yes, that's my dad" she says and blushes slightly looking at the two.

Raf shakes Her dads hand and Cara pulls Raf over to the sofa, as there is only one chair available Raf pulls Cara onto his lap and rests his hands around her waist.

Cara talks to Nadine as she was always more closer to her more so than Alicia, she always has been growing up.

Cara smiles at her oldest sister Nadine, She hadn't seen her in over two years and now Cara couldn't get over that Nadine has had her first child a little boy called Teddy.

"How is being a mother?" Cara smiles at her as Nadine is feeding Teddy.

"Scary, but he's worth all the hard work, it's really weird because I can remember holding you when you were two weeks old" Nadine says and Cara blushes

"He looks adorable" Cara smiles as this is the first time she has seen her nephew.

"Do you want to hold him... Well you are his auntie" Nadine requests and Cara nods immediately.

Nadine passes him to Cara once he has finished his feed. Cara holds him and his big blue eyes look up at her.

Cara smiles at him and says "Hello you, I'm your auntie Cara" She smiles and Raf who still has Cara on his lap watched her with great interest as he has never seen the maternal side of Cara.

"Isn't he really cute Raf?" Cara smiles looking at Raf. Raf nods as the baby boy wraps his fingers around Cara's pinky finger.

Raf smiles as kisses her cheek, "he's adorable Nad... You should be so proud" Cara smiles as she gently rocks Teddy.

Nadine smiles at her, "does he sleep well for you both?" Cara asks.

Nadine smiles and looks at her husband (Cara's brother-in-law James) they both laugh and Nadine replies "He does let us sleep but not all the time."

Cara giggles and looks down at Teddy and smiles just as her younger sister buts in "you two planning on having children?" the seventeen year old questions and Cara goes bright red.

She looks at Raf and Raf smiles at her. "Well we haven't really talked about it" Cara blushes even more.

"I reckon you'd be a great mum Caz, what do you think Raf?" Nadine asks, which puts Raf on the spot.

Raf bites his lip as he has seen the side of Cara who constantly moans about crying children on AAU who are with their parents, "erm...I" he hesitates and Cara looks at him, "I think she will be an amazing, caring and wonderful mother when the time is right" he smiles as he looks at her.

"Aw isn't that sweet!" Nadine says and looks at Raf who can feel himself going bright red.

Alicia looks up from her phone and smirks to herself "you do realize you one in a very long line of boyfriends Cara's had? Which have always ended with disaster, tell me Cara why did all these lads dump you?" Alicia questions with a cunning look on her face.

Cara blushes and looks down, she doesn't know what to say. Nadine gives Alicia a dig. "Caz ignore her, she's only trying to wind you up!" Nadine explains and Raf nods as he sees Cara is embarrassed.

Nadine takes Teddy back off Cara and puts him to bed upstairs for a while, Alicia glares at Cara and looks Raf up and down.

"So what age is this one? I mean you always go for the younger men or older ones" Alicia sniggers.

"Alicia that's enough!" Nadine says as she comes back to them.

Cara doesn't say anything but before anything else can be said Cara's mum calls them to the table.

Alicia glares at Cara. Cara gets up off Raf's knee and they both follow Nadine and James into the dining room. "Just ignore her Caz she's only trying to get at you, I mean Raf seems like a lovely guy!" she smiles at them both.

"I know Nad's she always finds a way to embarrass me or annoy me" Cara explains.

Cara sits directly opposite Alicia who keeps shooting both her and Raf dirty looks which made them both feel slightly uncomfortable.

Cara glares back which Raf finds amusing because he never had Cara down at the childish type, "Cara if you've got a problem with me please share" Alicia says and she kicks Cara from under the table.

"Yes I do actually Alicia, you're the problem" Cara mutters back and Alicia kicks the table again.

"Girls that's enough now!" Andrea says in a raised tone.

"Mum she started it!" Cara argues back. Raf finds it all very amusing and can't help but laugh.

He sniggers then apologizes. Cara sits his her head resting in her one hand and she places with her food with her fork, "still fussy Cara?" Tim says and Cara looks up at him, "is she fussy with you Raf?" Tim questions Raf.

"Erm... Not really" Raf replies and Alicia mutters something.

Cara happens to hear what she mutters and is not best impressed, "Care to share that with the rest of us Alicia?" Cara says in a raised tone.

"Caz stop it's not worth it, it's just her childish behavior kicking in" Nadine mutters to Cara.

"I know Nad's, Alicia your seventeen not eight anymore grow up!" Cara says as she looks at both her sisters.

Andrea sighs and apologizes to Raf about her three daughters behavior.

"Alicia for heavens' sake can't you leave Cara alone for once?" Andrea says. They all sit quietly at the table after her mum had said that. Nothing is said for a good few minutes but really it felt forever.

Raf holds Cara's hand under the table, he can feel from Cara's grip she is really annoyed.

Once they have finished eating Cara goes and stands outside for a bit as she needs to get some air as she's having fantom pains in her stomach and leg from her stab wounds.

Raf heads outside to see if Cara is okay. She seemed pretty tense when they were eating so he went to check if she was alright.

"Hey babe you okay?" Raf questions as he puts his hands around her waist.

She lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm such a child!" she mumbles.

"No you and your sister are quite a double act, you made me laugh even though your mum didn't like it" he smiles as he kisses her cheek.

She smiles at him, "she never leaves me alone we've always been like this" she explains and Raf listens.

"I'm really close with Nad's but not Alicia she just knows how to irritate me all the time!" she says.

"Little sisters always do it's the same with brothers" Raf laughs as he turns Cara to look at him.

He places a kiss on her lips, "Now come on they'll all be wondering where we have got to!" he laughs.

She takes his hand and they head inside, Cara goes upstairs for a few minutes as she wants to see her old room, Raf is drawn into a conversation with Cara's dad about general surgery.

Cara appears back down and Nadine and Alicia are sitting downstairs listening to Raf and theirs dads conversation. Cara comes and sits on Raf's knee.

"So tell us how did you two come together?" Andrea questions as she looks at Cara who is cuddles up to Raf.

Cara looks at Raf, "Well..erm, Raf sort of saved my life" she begins.

"That's so sweet" Nadine smiles but she doesn't know the full story yet.

"How?" Andrea questions and Cara doesn't know what to say, she has all these imagines of what happened flashing through her head and her face shows signs of shock so Raf speaks for her.

"In what way your weren't raped were you darling?" Andrea panics and everyone apart from Alicia look concerned.

"No mum I wasn't" she says reassuring them all.

"She was badly beaten" Raf goes on to say.

Raf holds Cara around the waist, "I was the one who found her lying on the floor, I saved her from bleeding to death" Raf says and everyone looks at him in shock.

"Bleeding to death?" Andrea says in shock.

"Yes, she was stabbed twice on her stomach, once on her thigh and again on her back" Raf explains and Cara feels utterly sick at the thought of it again.

"Raf no more please" Cara says as she tries to put on a brave face.

He smiles and kisses her cheek "okay princess no more" he says as he hugs her.

"Oh Caz, well thank god for Raf!" Nadine says and goes to give Cara a hug.

Her family stop talking about what had happened to Cara because they can all see that Cara doesn't like talking about it.

Later on Cara's parents have gone to the shop to get something leaving Nadine who is seeing to Teddy, Alicia who is planning her next thing to say to Cara to annoy her, and then there's Raf and Cara who are sitting on the sofa together. Raf is asleep and Cara is just staring at him lovingly.

"So then Cara" Alicia begins and Cara glares at her.

"What do you want?" Cara snaps at her as she has had enough of her little sister for one day.

"How old is Raf then?" she asks.

"Alicia can you just leave me alone for once in your life?" Cara snaps.

"Come on Caz you can tell me, I will leave you alone if you tell me" she smirks.

Cara rolls her eyes "Shut up Alicia" she grits her teeth and messes with her fingers

"No I won't, you get the pity when Raf told your story for you. Oh Raf's little princess" Alicia says as she is greatly jealous of Cara and always has been.

"Stop it, you have no right to bring what happened to me into this!" Cara snaps.

"You know what Cara I actually wished he had never had found you then maybe mum and dad would of paid a bit more attention to me, ever since I was little it's always been oh Cara's our perfect little girl, oh Cara got straight A's in all her exams, oh Cara passed her nursing exam, oh Cara is becoming a nurse... It's always Cara, Cara, Cara... I wish you would just drop dead!" Alicia says and Cara gets up gently off Raf and stands a few feet In front of Alicia.

"How dare you!" Cara says in a raised tone. "Seriously, how could you? You selfish wee brat!" Cara says.

Alicia laughs in her face and walks forwards towards her "you've always been a bitch yourself Cara!" Alicia laughs and Cara grits her teeth, "your not as sweet and innocent as Mum and Dad make out... Are you Cara? Sleeping around, sleeping with other people's boyfriends... Your more like a slut or a slag" Alicia says and Cara bites her lip in anger

"How dare you Alicia, you know fine rightly that was done to my ... Mum and Dad told you that now shut up you can never be happy for me! You don't even act like my sister, to be honest I don't even know who you are anymore!" Cara shouts with anger.

Alicia gives her an evil grin and replies "You've never been my sister Cara you've always been a bitch to me" Alicia begins and Cara grits her teeth and digs her nails into the palms of her hands.

"you can't say anything Alicia mum and dad say your just as worse as me" Cara replies and Alicia looks stunned at her.

Alicia chucks her phone down and says "right that's it !" And with that Alicia throws herself at Cara.

"Get of me!" Cara screams as Alicia kicks her. But Cara is just as bad and retaliates back in self defense.

Cara grabs Alicia's hair and pulls it but Alicia just hits back even harder, "get your hands off me you stupid bitch!" Alicia screams.

"Not unless you let go of me!" Cara says as she loses Alicia's hair and throws a punch at her.

"Never!" Alicia screams as she kicks Cara.

"Fine!" Cara says as Alicia knocks Cara off her balance and to the floor.

Raf starts to awaken to all the noise. "Get of me now!" Cara screams as Alicia looks down at Cara.  
"You deserve to be beaten to death Cara Martinez!" Alicia shots.

Just then Nadine, James and Teddy appear downstairs to all the commotion.

"Oh my god James, Raf do something!" Nadine shouts as she has Teddy in her arms.  
Raf springs up off the sofa and James jumps into action, James lifts Alicia off Cara and holds her back and Raf does the same to Cara.

"I'm not finished with her yet!" Cara shouts as she tries to push past Raf but Raf holds her back by the waist.

"Oh that's it get your fake boyfriend to protect you" Alicia shouts.

"At least I've got one who loves me unlike yourself!" Cara shouts and tries to break free from Raf.

"Bet he doesn't love you anymore after what he has saw tonight!" Alicia smirks.

Both Alicia and Cara calm down so both men relax a bit with them, both unaware that this is how they are going to next attack each other when Raf and James are off guard.  
"Come here you wee bitch I'm not finished with you" Alicia shouts as she pushes past James and pushes Cara to the sofa and strangles her.

"Alicia enough!" James says and he pulls her off Cara.

"Alicia go to your room and give us all peace!" Nadine says.

"Caz are you alright?" Raf asks shocked.

Cara leans forwards and puts her hands on her neck and coughs a little, Raf sits next to her and can tell she's struggling to breathe "can someone get her some water" Raf says as he rubs her back.

James takes Teddy off Nadine while she goes to get Cara a glass of water and makes sure Alicia goes to her room. "Caz are you alright?" Nadine asks as she takes a few sips of the water.

Cara nods and looks at Raf "Cara your nose is bleeding" he says

She puts her hand to her nose while Nadine gets her some tissues. "Thanks Nad's" Cara mumbles.

Cara can't believe what she had done, it was her first fight in years she felt a lot better but she also felt guilty.

"I think I should be getting Cara home" Raf announces.

Both Cara's parents arrive back. "It was nice meeting you all" Raf smiles to Nadine and James and also to Cara's Mum and Dad.

Cara says her goodbyes and leaves with Raf. In the car journey home Cara sits very quietly next to Raf who every so often turns and looks at her and places his hand on her knee and runs it up and down her thigh.

Once nearly home Cara chirps up, "I'm so sorry about today" she says. She feels herself tear up a little but tries not to cry in front of Raf. "Alicia's not right sure she isn't? You still love me after today?" Cara asks scared incase Raf doesn't.

"Of course I do silly, I love you no matter what" Raf says as they come o a red light he quickly leans over and kisses her cheek.

Cara lets out a sigh of relief. "It was rather funny at the dinner table though" he laughs. "But I think she took it way too far after that! Is she always like that?" Raf asks.

Cara nods shamefully "ever since she could speak she has it in for me" Cara mumbles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Cara and Raf have been home from her parents for a few hours and Cara has been really quite.

"Everything alright? You don't seem your usual bubbly self" Raf questions as brings a bottle of wine for them both in to the living room.

She nods and pulls her fleece blanket up to her chin again and leans against the arm of the sofa.

Raf can tell she's not alright whatsoever. "You're not alright Caz, come here" he says as he pulls her into a hug.

Cara is pulled onto his lap and she sits quietly, "Cara speak to me have I done something wrong?" Raf questions as he rubs her back.

"No you haven't" she says. "What's up then? Talk to me" he says giving her a smile.

"I showed myself up" she mutters as she tries to hold herself together.

"No you haven't" Raf says as he kisses her on the cheek.

"It's all her fault! Why can she not learn to leave me alone!" Cara says.

"Caz its fine, it's just a younger siblings thing, it's the same in my house with my younger brother" Raf explains to her.

"I hate being the middle child, it's always been like this since Alicia was five" Cara says as he holds her close and listens to her carefully.

"Sorry I shouldn't ruin our Christmas by moaning on" she sighs.

" no proceed to go on, I'll listen" Raf smiles taking her hand.

Cara laughs "My life's just really, really, messed up you don't want to know, I will bore you" Cara says she looks down at her hands in Raf's.

"You won't bore me, I am up for listening to you" he smiles at her.

"Well... Alicia has always had it in for me, she never started on Nadine at all, I always think it was something to do with me at school, I was always the brightest one out of us three, I got into an all girls grammar school and I was always getting straight A's, and when I got offered a place at Nursing school that was when it got worse and we started getting violent with each other" Cara explains as she leans into Raf's chest.

"She's never been happy for me. She gets easily jealous of what others have especially me. Nadine and I have always been close and she's never liked that" Cara goes on to explain.

Raf smiles and says "it seems I chose well I got the smart one" he kisses her cheek and places his hands on her thigh.

Cara smiles at him and continues, "she is a smart kid she just needs to try, she doesn't put the work in to anything. She has the ability to get a great job but I don't think she really cares" Cara explains.

"Cara you do care about Alicia don't you?" He says as he rubs her legs.

"Well she is an annoying wee bitch and there's no doubt about that but at the end of the day she's my sister Raf so in some cases I have to look out for her, even if she wishes I was dead" Cara says looking down.

"No you don't Cara, you love her really" Raf says as Cara moves off his lap, Raf opens the bottle of wine why Cara sits in silence.

"Raf I guess you're right, but can we stop talking about this and move on ? It's Christmas for heaven's sake" Cara replies.

He pours her a glass of wine. "Happy Christmas beautiful" he smiles and kisses her lips suddenly.

"I love you" she mutters as she pulls away from his lips and takes a sip of her wine.

"I love you too princess" he mumbles as he kisses down her neck.

Cara smiles and kisses him back and whispers "I'm sorry about today"

"Don't stress over it, your family seem like a lovely bunch" Cara raises an eyebrow at him.

She smiles and kisses him as she tries to put her glass down on the table, which instantly fails and she drops the glass which falls to the wooden floor and smashes.

"I'm really sorry Raf" Cara blushes.

Raf smiles and pushes her off his lap and says "don't get up you have no shoes on" Raf kisses her cheek.  
"Neither do you Raf" Cara says as she makes a good point.

He smiles "I would hate for you to hurt yourself and anyway there old glasses" he replies.

She smiles, "Raf I should help.." she says going to get up again.

"No Caz it's fine honestly" Raf smiles trying not to step on any bits of broken glass.

Cara sighs and leans back on the sofa and pulls her knees up to her chest and watches Raf clean the glass up.

When Raf has finished he comes and sits next to her. "You and your sisters are the spit of each other" Raf laughs as he looks at Cara lovingly in the eyes.

Cara blushes "No I don't I'm the ugly one" she laughs.

"No you're not Caz your stunning" he smiles as he continues to look at her lovingly.

Cara blushes as brushes her hair behind her ear and mutters "Thanks."

"Don't doubt yourself!" he says kissing her cheek.

She smiles at him, "So Raf, tell me then what's your family really like? Since you have seen what us Martinez' are really like!" she giggles.

Raf laughs "just me and my brother oh and my mum, dad passed away early this year" he says.

"Aw Raf I'm really sorry to hear that" Cara says sympathetically. She hugs him and rests her head on his shoulder.

Raf places his hand on her cheek and strokes her cheek, "No worries Caz, it was hard but I'm getting over it" he smiles.

The two decide to see what's on TV to lighten the mood a little as after all it was Christmas Day and it was their very first Christmas together.

He sits with Cara cuddles up against his side, he sits stroking her hand as they watch a Christmas movie.

"This is one of my favorites, I've loved it every since I was little" she smiles.

"I've never really liked this film I guess when I was little I was always causing havoc" Raf replies as he kisses her head.

"What do you mean by that?" she giggles looking at him.

Raf looks down at Cara "I was a never naughty child, always causing chaos and fights" Raf explains and watches a bit more TV.

"Ooh Raf it's all coming out now isn't it" she giggles.

Raf laughs "and my mum said if I ever have child they will be evil off Spring" Raf continues to laugh and Cara looks at him quite concerned.

She continues to look at him concerned, "Would you like a baby Raf?" she asks curiously to see what his thoughts were on it.

"Well... I've never really thought about it to be honest, probably because it a little harder for me" Raf says and Cara looks at him with a confused look on her.

"What do you mean Harder?" she questions curiously.

"Well...erm" he stutters and blushes bright red. "First of all, would you like children Caz?" he asks as he would like to know before he says what he is about to say.

"I would love to have a baby, when the time is right, I have the money and I've found the right person I want a child with, why?" She questions as she looks up at him.

"So your saying I'm not good enough?" Raf says a little taken back by it all.

"No, No, I know everyone says I'm mad for saying this but I feel too young to have a child, and yes I know I'm 30 in 4 years but I feel too young" Cara explains.

Raf gives a sigh of relief. "I understand" he smiles. "Sorry, I worded that badly, you're the last piece to my big jigsaw puzzle Cara and I love you to pieces" she blushes and throws her arms around Raf.

Cara looks at him in a little shock "Raf... You're the first man to say that to me" she stutters.

"It's all true though Caz" he smiles as she looks at him lovingly in the eyes.

"I hope so too" she smiles as she kisses him passionately.

Cara had forgot all about Raf had been saying he didn't know whether to tell her or not.

Cara looks up at him and mutters "what's up Raf?"

Raf looks up at her, "oh nothing" he smiles but Cara knows there is something on his mind.

"Raf something's is bugging you, please tell me" she says as she straddles his lap and looks at him.

"We promised no secrets right?" Cara says and Raf nods. "So what's up? I'll listen just the way you listened to me" she smiles.

Raf puts his hands on her hips and stutters "Cara... Would you... Still like me if... I told you... I might not be able to give you a child... As easily" Raf blushes as he finds it embarrassing.

"Of course I would still love you silly" Cara smiles. Raf instantly feels more relaxed just as she said that.

She leans forward and kisses him, he smiles and kisses her back.

"You don't need to go on if you don't want to, I catch your drift" she says as Raf is slightly embarrassed.

He smiles and flips her over so she is underneath him.

She giggles, "lets lighten up the mood a little shall we?" he asks.

Cara bites her lip and nods, Cara leans up and kisses him and Raf kisses her while pulling at her clothes.

"Upstairs?" she asks. "Anything for you my darling" he smiles as he carries her upstairs.

He takes her into the bedroom and practically chucks her on the bed, "Now Miss Martinez I think someone needs a bit of loving" he kisses her head.

"Whatever you say Mr." she giggles.

Raf straddles her on the bed and pulls at her clothes he kisses down her neck.

Cara giggles and pulls his top off, Raf stops and looks Cara up and down once he has unbuttoned her blouse "see something you like?" Cara giggles.

"More than...I like" he laughs as Cara undoes the belt on Raf's jeans.

Raf smiles and continues to kiss down her chest, he prays to god she has matching underwear on because it's his favorite when she does, "oh you beauty" he mutters when her pulls her jeans down.

Cara smiles at him, "I do the matching underwear thing well don't I?" she giggles and Raf nods and continues to kiss her neck.

Raf is speechless, Cara is all his now and he doesn't want anything to interrupt them at all.

He kisses down her neck leaving a few love bites. "Oh Raf that's tickles" she giggles as he rub his hands up and down her back.

He straddles her back and kisses her neck before he starts to rub her back.

She giggles and flips them over and smirks as she pulls off his jeans. "Ooh Cara moving it on rather swiftly tonight aren't you?"

"Well Christmas is special?" she giggles. They both sit up and Raf pulls her onto his lap as he kisses her hungrily.

Cara wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

She pushes him back onto the bed and leans over to her draw and digs through it, "hold on Raf won't be long" she mutters.

"Your emergency drawer" Raf laughs as he has a right look at her ass as she leans over.

She laughs and carries on digging until she comes across what she is after.

"Finally" Raf laughs as she turns back over to face him.

"Patients my dear" she laughs and to him as she laughs her Irish accent sounds much stronger which he likes, he pulls his top off and looks at Cara.

"Do you ever wear a correctly fittings bra?" He questions.

"This is a fitting bra" she laughs as she rolls onto him

"What are you trying to say?" she giggles. "Like what you see then?" Cara smiles as all Raf can do is look at her boobs spilling out of her bra.

Raf nods as he is lost for words, he raises his hand to touch her "A...a...a what do you think you're doing Mr.?" She giggles as she tries to act serious.

"opps...I can't help myself" he laughs as she has a firm hold of his wrist where she had stopped him in his tracks.

She leans over his and kisses Raf again but teases him and kisses him on the nose and chin, Raf gets really frustrated by this and flips her over so he can kiss her as much as his heart desires.

"Ooh Raf" she giggles as he does so. He starts to kiss her lips passionately and kisses down her neck and onto her chest.

He sits her up a little and undoes her bra and chucks it to one side before carry on kissing her.

He stops for a moment and all he does is stare at her, he looks her perfect little body up and down "she's so beautiful" he mutters under his breath.

Cara smiles up at him, he loves her smile so much it can lighten up anyone's day and it just so happens to lighten up his world.

"I love you Cara Martinez" he smiles looking down at her. Everything about her he loved from her bubbly personality but he's aggressive side to her.

He wasn't sure of her aggressive side in bed, but he is bound to find out soon when he annoys Cara which then leads into passionate and angry sex.

He kisses her passionately. She moans at him as he moves against her body. "Ooh Cara, you loving it?" Raf laughs as he kisses her neck.

Cara can't think straight as she is enjoying it just a little too much, "Yes!" She says quite loudly.

"Alright there?" he laughs looking down at her as she was talking slightly louder than usual.

Cara nods as he kisses her neck again, "Yes!" She says again.

Raf laughs at her, she continues to moan at him as he kisses down her neck.

She tries to push him with we hand but he pins her arm down to the bed, "don't think about it lady" he laughs.

She giggles, "some Christmas Day Special your giving me here Cara" he winks as she moans again.

"It's our first Christmas together what do you expect?" Cara laughs.  
He smiles at her and kisses her once again before playing with her underwear.

"Happy Christmas...part of your present" she giggles as she leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Now if you don't mind Cara, I would like to claim my Christmas present" Raf laughs as he places light tender butterfly kisses down her stomach...


End file.
